Koishi's Ero-ero Adventures!
by StevenTheLost
Summary: Koishi takes an interest in sex after reading a strange book in the scarlet devil library, eventually leading to her regaining conscious thought (since she apparently likes thinking about perverted stuff). She sets out to make a harem, but soon realizes the heavy burden that comes with her new-found emotions, thoughts and powers. Will her heart break under the pressure of reality?
1. Passing Fancy (Common Route)

Hey, did you know that subconscious thought is easy to control?

…Well, easy for me anyways.

* * *

><p>"Hah, ahn, K-Koishi, stop…"<p>

"Wow nee-san… you're really wet…"

It was still a bizarre situation, regardless of the fact I was the one behind it. My fingers were deep inside my sister, Satori, feeling out her shape. She was also getting off on it, although that might have been more 'me', than 'her'.

"Noo, awwu~" Satori moaned cutely with a confused expression. She probably didn't understand why she was enjoying this incestuous act so much. I most certainly did, however.

Such a lewd situation… How does it all start, you ask? Well…

* * *

><p>Thought.<p>

Everyone's entire life was ruled by thought. They were the weird ones… They can't be free like this.

Just do whatever you feel like, whenever you feel like it, I always said.

Then, I met a certain shrine maiden and new feelings welled up inside me.

_What is she thinking? She's very interesting. I want to know more about her…_

For the first time in a long time… I felt 'thought', even if it was the slightest moment. That's when I realized 'I' was the weird one. No one on this planet was like me and it wasn't necessarily 'wrong' to think. I finally understood that.

But the feeling only lasted for a moment, and it was gone. My curiosity unwavering, I decided to trigger that feeling again, to understand it. It wasn't even something I 'thought' about, I just wanted to know what it felt like.

Visiting the shrine maiden was no help… I never felt the same thing whenever I visited her. So I tried doing lots of things, seemingly random, to solve my 'problem'.

And finally, during my endless quest for 'thought', I found a book. It was hidden way back inside a certain well known library I "snuck" into, snuck meaning I literally walked past the residents.

The book had a cherry-colored cover, and wear and tear amongst the edges, implying it had been used very often. A wonder since it was hidden all the way in the back. The title read, "Expressing Your Love Without Words".

I flipped open the book, and from that point onward, a new world was opened up to me… A world of 'love'…

* * *

><p>My 'thoughts' were coming back, although more like a dull buzzing type of thing than a natural happening thing… if that makes any sense.<p>

Sex seemed amazing… there were so many things I never knew about. I didn't know that simply touching yourself could feel so good, not to mention relieve stress (the book went over that as one of the many benefits of sex). It made me wonder, why would nee-san not teach about such things?

Then I thought (another sign of my conscious thought returning) that perhaps she herself didn't know either.

It seemed likely, she never really seemed at peace before… Never really relaxed. She always seemed stressed out, whether it was with the constant thoughts she didn't want to hear, or the fact that the pets were making a mess again (or plotting world domination).

The book said, '_…sex can deepen your relationships with the person whom you love…_' as well. I loved nee-san; she was family and all families love each other. That must mean… that sex was a normal thing among family members, right?

While I would later find out this was not the case, at the time, I didn't really find anything wrong with it. Nee-san was stressed and I wanted to get closer to her, so…

* * *

><p>"Ahn, no, w-we shouldn't- ahh~" Satori's moans were echoing throughout the room, as was the wet friction that came from my fingers rubbing her wet pussy.<p>

"Why not, don't you feel good?" I said, not bound by the common sense that restricted others.

Satori gasped as I lightly pinched her erect clitoris, her eyes widening, shocked at how much of an effect my touch was having on her body. I 'was' helping her get into it more by messing with her subconscious thought, but it was all for her sake.

The book I read commented on a many great things, hypnosis being one of them. The concept was nice, but unlike hypnosis, I _**Actually**_ had control over subconscious thought. I didn't need a pendant, I didn't need to talk them into it, I just controlled it. Thanks to that, I can let nee-san enjoy this sex without any inhibitions… subconscious-wise anyways.

"Y-you're finger i-is… Ohh~" Satori started to lose her resistance to the absurdly erotic situation happening to her.

I could see her purple hair shake slightly with her trembles of pleasure, her eyes were staring down at what transpired between her legs. I could see her lips curl up into an erotic grin, subconsciously, but it turned me on… for some reason. I guess seeing her get aroused made me the same way? Either way, I was starting to get excited as well, so I proceeded to more than simple fingering.

I used my free hand to pull nee-san's head closer to mine and gave her a deep kiss. Her body moved with a sudden urgency to escape, but the futile resistance only lasted a moment as she not only let me continue, but kissed me back. My tongue tangled around nee-san's as I sucked on the sensitive buds, eliciting a moan that came from the back of her throat. She sucked as well, although it was much weaker in comparison, her actions dulled by the overwhelming sensations invading her nerves.

Her eyelids were drooping over the endless sea of purple her eyes created, shimmering and full of lust. My heart seemed to skip a beat when I saw it. She never had that look in her eyes before, but it was adorable… Something precious I never wanted to let go. My feelings and passion for 'love' became greater and I broke off the kiss, lowering my head almost instinctively towards nee-san's lower area. She didn't react, she just waited for what came next.

I read about this… cunnilingus, was it called? Whatever it was called didn't matter however. What mattered is this feeling… this warm, electric feeling that buzzed at the back of my skull, making me move my lips without hesitation towards nee-san's soaked folds.

"Fwah…hau~"

Satori's sweet moans continued to echo throughout the room, each one urging me to come onto her stronger. I wanted to hear her moan even louder… and cuter, if it wasn't too much to ask. I slide my tongue across her erect clitoris, swollen and soaked in the honey of her lust.

Her taste… calling it sweet would be going too far, but it didn't need to be. It tasted like how she smelled… if that made sense. A familiar taste, as though I knew it my entire life, yet I could not describe it as anything other than familiar. If one were to ask me how it tasted, I would use vague words like, 'inviting' and 'flowery', although I'm sure no one but me would describe it that way.

There was one thing that I could say for certain, however; My arousal reached new heights when I came in contact with her honey. This scent, this taste, this warmth… All of this was her sex. Pure, concentrated feelings overflowing from her heart and straight to her… Well, no matter how I described it, she just wanted to be licked dry at this point, which I was happily doing.

"Kah, K-koishiii, y-y-your tounge o-onnn pussy, so good!~"

Her delirious panting caused heated air to brush along the spine of my back (did I mention we were naked?) as I sucked lovingly on her most-sensitive area. Mine was just as wet by this point, but all I cared about was making nee-san feel good. With every kiss, every lick, I tried to stimulate her even stronger than the last time. I was always rewarded with a louder moan, a wetter mouth, and a convulsion.

"M-more… P-please kiss me more!~"

As she demanded to feel better, Nee-san grabbed my head and pushed it towards herself in an attempt to greedily gain more pleasure. With her warm scent engulfing my senses, I continued to move without thought; lapping up her juices and stimulating her throbbing clit with my tongue. It was a wet, warm, arousing experience that made me sink further into my newfound addiction; sex.

There wasn't anything that could stop me from licking nee-san. The moans only made me more excited and I didn't have a reason to stop until we were both satisfied. The pets could have interfered, but they would be sub-consciously feeling themselves up should they try to get in the way. I won't let anything stop this, except for climax.

I could feel nee-san's pussy starting to thrust… no, it was moving slightly before that; How could she not move in this erotic situation? At any rate, she moved much more aggressively and I could hear the pitch in her tone reach heights I never knew she could reach. I could feel something warm dripping onto my back in rhythm with her panting… her drool?

…I was happy. There wasn't a single sign that nee-san wasn't enjoying this. She was even enjoying it to the point where she drooled absentmindedly. How could I not be happy with these results?

It wasn't over, however. I knew in her sudden movement, her change in tone, her hands grasping my head tightly… she was about to orgasm.

…Then I was unhappy, ironically enough. I was really wet too, and yet…

No, that's not what I should be focusing on. I can't let my selfishness ruin nee-san's experience. T-that being said, I can still take my hand from her butt and slide it into…

…My soaking wet pussy… the moment I touched it, I was gone. I don't even really remember what I was doing, but my finger and tongue wouldn't stop moving. Both me and my sister went to the edge of pleasure and beyond in a matter of seconds.

"K-Koishiiiiiiiiii!"

I could hear nee-san's cry of pleasure as I began to drown in a sea of pleasure, literally. I orgasmed as well, and my moans were choked off by the spasming juices that escaped nee-san's womanhood. Breaking free from her grasp, I coughed exhaustedly, clearing my throat of any hazards.

Nee-san slumped onto the floor soon after, the stimulus of her first orgasm overwhelming her completely. I could finally see her face; Her panting, drooling, exhausted face… and I couldn't help but snuggle up to her after seeing it. I doubt anyone could help themselves if they saw that face.

I was thinking about kissing her again when my energy suddenly disappeared, the adrenaline of sex I once had running out. But, then again, falling asleep next to nee-san's warmth was more than enough to keep me happy.

I thought that as my eyelids could no longer stay open.


	2. The Harem Plan (Common Route)

The next morning while I was still asleep, I snuggled up to my target rubbed my leg in their lower areas. Then I gently nibbled on their cotton as… Wait, cotton?

I opened my eyes to find that Nee-san was nowhere in sight and that my bedding was the lucky owner of some stains made from my morning ecchi-ness.* I couldn't help but feel disappointed that nee-san wasn't there to feel my saliva coat her ear, or feel my honey staining her thighs…

It was then that I realized I was thinking… About perverted stuff yes, but I was still thinking none-the-less.

"Nee-san… where did you go? I want to feel your trembling body in my arms…" I spoke aloud, bunching up the sheet tightly between my thighs.

…I was dangerous. I never could think on my own, but now that I could, I was thinking about sex. Without hesitation, plunge into pleasure and do naughty things; that kind of sex. If I wasn't careful, I could end up kidnapping nee-san and 'play' with her until the end of time. I couldn't help it though, since my thoughts only existed because of sex.

"…Mmm…Ahh…", a quiet moan could be heard outside my room.

Immediately recognizing the voice, I jumped out of bed and slammed open the door. Before nee-san could act in shock, I hugged her tightly, more moans coming from her voice, sweetly seducing me to more erotic thoughts.

"Ahn… S-stop thinking… like that…"

That right, I almost forgot nee-san could read minds. This confirms that I'm actually thinking though.

"P-please hold off for a minute… I-I made breakfast…", Her voice trailed off while I thought of sucking on her neck while fingering her. It was cute hearing her voice lose its focus while I 'had sex' with her in my mind. I wasn't doing anything more than hugging, mind you. It was just a little mental fore-play.

"K-Koishi, I need to tell you… t-things involving sex… If you can stop… ahh…"

That caught my attention. Nee-san knew about sex, and yet she was stressed all the time…? I couldn't understand…

"I'll explain it, but can we please move to the dining room… without doing perverted things?" Satori asked, reading my mind.

Since the topic was sex, I agreed in my head. I knew I probably didn't know everything there was to it since my first time was yesterday, and I wanted to learn as much about it as I possibly could. I reluctantly stopped hugging nee-san, but stubbornly refused to let go of her warm hand. Intimacy was at the heart of sex alongside lust, so holding hands wholeheartedly should be the bare minimum… I think. Abusing someone was also intimate… or was it? The book I read showed lovers inflicting harm on each other with whips and-

"K-Koishi… It's a wonderful thing that you can think again, but… I think I might go insane… this is all too much…"

It's hard not to think about sex when that's the topic I can _**only**_ think about. That being said, I decided to simply enjoy the warmth of nee-sans hand, thinking of nothing more than how pleasant her hand felt. She seemed to mellow out when I did, a warm smile reflecting my own emotions spreading on her face. Then, without realizing it, we had walked all the way to the dining room, where we had to let go so we could eat. I could tell nee-san was disappointed, but she let go first before she sat at the table.

"…I lied about breakfast. Sorry." Nee-san said, apologetic.

"…Why?", I asked, tilting my head.

"I was too busy trying to sort out my feelings… as well as how to explain this to you…"

I focused all my attention on nee-san, trying to read her mind since I was regaining thought. Unfortunately, all I got was a slight twitch and buzz from my sealed third eye, refusing to give me access to her mind.

"Well… first off, it is not 'normal' for siblings or any kind of relative to have sex. I really had no intention of doing it with you, but… for some reason… as we continued, it was like a switch flipped on inside of me… and now I can't stop thinking about kissing you deeply, and hugging you tightly… listening to your moans while I take a turn licking you… And I know you did something to my head, but… It feels way too good… way too good… touching you, looking at your slender pale skin… ahh…"

Nee-san's words no longer came as she couldn't help herself from touching her pussy over her undergarments. I got excited, but… I knew this was something I forced upon her. She was only getting aroused because I influenced her mind against her will.

"N-no… I'm grateful… Ahn… That I can experience such happiness… Hah…Auu~" Nee-san said with lust dripping in every word she spoke.

I was easily swayed by her words. She's grateful and happy… I couldn't ask for anything else… No, actually I can…

"Nee-san… How much experience have you had with sex before me?", I asked.

"Hau, none, awu… I'm drooling again… In front of Koishi… while I t-touch myself… Hue~" Nee-san said, continuing to lose herself in her act of fingering.

"…I think this is too greedy, but… I want to try this with as much people as possible…"

"…Huh?"

"So… sorry, but you'll completely accept my choice." I said, noticing her eyes go wide as I arranged her mind yet again.

"Yes… Of course…" Nee-san said with a blank stare as her movements somehow increased.

…Did she liked being controlled? The book also said that people like that kind of thing…

"Yes, I love this! I can't control myself and it feels so good~!" Nee-san exclaimed, panting excitedly.

…I broke her. There wasn't any other way to describe it other than that. My elegant, responsible nee-san was masturbating before my very eyes, accepting my plan to sleep with other people happily. The sight made me excited… Then images ran through my head…

…I didn't stop reading at the cherry-colored book. I also read many forms of erotica before I experimented with nee-san… Many different types of romance ran through my head, but the one that could fulfill any and all was…

"…A harem."

A paradise of sex; No hate or jealousy, sadness or worries, free from the eyes of those bound by common sense… A harem would be perfect. I could have a submissive-type harem with ease since I could control anyone… But I wanted variety… I wanted to experience all that sex had to offer.

…I felt like I was losing my original goal of gaining my thoughts back, but I didn't care. I was practically drooling at the mouth thinking about the different women I could sleep with, since Gensokyo definitely had many fine women. I suddenly remembered a book where it used this description to describe a dirty old man who enslaved many women and broke their wills one by one. I shuddered at the thought; a cute girl such as myself compared to an old human man in his fifties… Even though I understand that feeling of wanting to see a strong willed woman beg for sex.

But I wanted a pure relationship too. An awkward relationship, a playful one, one where I would be on the receiving end… There were so many things I wanted to try out with so many different women…

It was only then that I realized I was a lesbian, having said 'women' yet again instead of 'men' or 'people'. I also realized that my personality had completely changed, but that was a given since I was relying on instinct and subconscious thought for most of my life. My world was opening up, and my eyes were blinking, as though I were blind for my entire life so far…

My third eye was throbbing too, it's lid fluttering between 'closed' and 'falling asleep'. I knew that with one last push, I might be able to open it.

"…Hey nee-san." I called out softly.

"Hah…?" Nee-san responded, her eyes fluttering as well.

"Come here and kneel before me." I spoke with authority. Seeing her getting off from being controlled was what started this train of thought, and I was going to see it all the way through.

Shuddering, she got up and walked towards my with trembling legs. Her hands still working, but directly touching her soaked pussy; her panties were left on the floor at her seat. Then, she kneeled before me, giving me a sense of… euphoria that I had never felt before. I then smiled and patted her head.

"Good girl, nee-san. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Hiya, auu… y-ya… I am…it's so good…", as I pet her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as I could hear her mind repeating those same words…

That's right, I heard it. My third eye must have been a pervert as well, because it snapped open the moment I reached that sense of euphoria. I then reached another thought…

"Hey nee-san, what If I told you that I can snap my fingers and you would get one-hundred times more sensitive than you are now?"

"…Huh?"

I snapped my fingers, testing out my power over Nee-san's mind. To my joy, her moan turned to high-pitched squeals of delight while her trembling body began to convulse uncontrollably… violently, but her head was nothing short of nirvana at that point so I wasn't worried.

"Yes! Ahh, yes, please Koishi… Take me higher!" Nee-san was almost at her peak.

"Alright, the next time I snap my fingers not only will you have an orgasm that feels like ten in one, your entire mind will go blank and vulnerable, allowing me to change it however I will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, please, I'm going insane~!"

With one snap, I could hear Satori's thoughts go silent while her mouth was anything but. Her orgasm lasted for a minute before she finally went still, her eyes staring off into the distance and her mouth breathing steadily in a trance. I looked at her for another minute, then said those words, making my mind up.

"You will forget everything that happened between you and me these past few days. Even if you find evidence of what happened, you will clean it up, thinking nothing of it… You will also feel relaxed and refreshed for about a week after you regain your mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Nee-san said in a monotone, unable to do anything but obey.

I wanted nee-san to enjoy herself, but more than that… I wanted her to be my sister. I now knew what she meant when she said that sexual relationships between siblings weren't normal, because when I 'broke' her, she no longer looked at me as her sister, even if I still considered her mine. I value sex now… but I don't want to sacrifice family when I'm pursuing my joy in life. That is why, I want my nee-san back to her normal self… because being sisters is enough.

"And with the next snap of my fingers, you will fall asleep for twenty minutes, and when you wake up, you will do so with your mind returned."

"Yes."

This will be but a distant dream, but I won't forget it. I'll never make the same mistake again, for nee-san's sake as well.

And so, I snapped my fingers, catching her before she hit the floor. Her sleeping face no longer a fancy of mine, but warming my heart regardless.

Because no matter what, I will always love her.

* * *

><p>I left home, already prepared for my unorthodox dream of finding a Harem. It was a silly, normally unobtainable goal, but I was a silly, extraordinary girl… I giggle to myself, realizing how lame that sounded. My head was filled with thoughts… random ones mostly, but when they were focused, they did so on sex.<p>

I felt energetic as I took steps out into the shining sun, going over my potential partners in no particular order.

To dominate a strong willed woman… This was a tricky one since I also wanted to try being dominated. I doubt the two I thought of ever did kinky sex, but Yuuka, the flower youkai, and Marisa, the free spirited magician (and thief), came to mind. Both were strong-willed, but Yuuka seemed to be more aggressive. I guess that meant I was going to be dominated by Yuuka and dominate Marisa by default.

An awkward relationship… actually, _**this**_ was the one that would be tricky. I wanted to be with someone where even the most intimate moments would be fidgeted through and hesitant… an odd desire, but it intrigued me. It would have to be someone who I would _**never**_ even consider trying to get along with… much less love. Parasee, the jealous bridge youkai, came to mind, but just by thinking about her means I think it's possible to begin with… hmm.

Next was a playful relationship. Not necessarily romantic, but one based on enjoyment. Someone who enjoys my company and vise-versa while we have sex every now and again. I never really had friends during my time wandering the world without a care, so I should make some friends on this journey and find the most likely candidate that way.

And last but not least, the classic pure relationship. A consensual, lovey-dovey atmosphere where two people care for each other deeply and try to understand one another's body, mind, and soul. The epitome of romance, although without lust, is doomed to fail. For this one, I need to find someone who I can see spending the rest of my life with… I'll also figure this one out as I go, since my heart hasn't went 'doki-doki'** for anyone.

…I might not have the entire plan laid out, but I've done more than one thing in my life impulsively, and I've always turned out fine.

…So, let's begin these erotic adventures, shall we?

* * *

><p>*= Ecchi is a genre in Japan typically revolving around sexually stimulating content in a form milder (and other times not) than porn.<p>

**= Doki-doki is referring to the sound effect a heart makes when it's beating fast. Typically used in japan.


	3. A Submissive(?) Relationship (Common)

"Wow, the sunflowers are so pretty…"

On a sunny day such as this, it was only fitting I went to see Yuuka, the flower youkai. I already knew where to find her, since she's rarely seen outside of her sunflower garden. That being said, I didn't enter the garden, knowing full well that she typically didn't take well to visitors. She was over-protective of her sunflowers, treating them like her family… at least, I'd like to think so. I vaguely recall skipping through the garden before when I was wandering around aimlessly, but there's no doubt she never saw me… and even if she did, she would have forgotten in my previous state.

"Come to think of it, I never was aware of how lonely and sad my existence used to be… Oh well, I'm pretty sure I enjoyed myself because I never really had any worries." I said, thinking aloud.

All that aside, I wanted to influence Yuuka's mind as little as possible… well, in a sense of how she acted. I'd simply evoke her feelings of affection towards me and nothing more. After all, how was I supposed to learn more about sex if I was the only one in charge of how in went? At any rate, I didn't want to do something that would offend her. Feelings or not, she probably wouldn't show mercy to a lover if they did something offensive.

As I pondered how to go about this, I noticed the flowers swaying in an unseen wind, as though announcing the arrival of something. As if on cue, I saw Yuuka approaching, her short green hair tossed lightly from the air as she flew. She stopped at the entrance of the flower garden, which I was facing within talking distance.

"Umm, Hel-", I started.

"What do _**you**_ want?" She growled, less than friendly.

I was surprised with her aggression, but then I heard her thoughts…

* * *

><p>"M-my children…"<p>

I could feel my trembling fist draw blood as my anger rose. Twenty of my precious 'children' were trampled upon, no longer showing any signs of life. …No, twenty-one, to be precise. They were still falling, one by one, to an unseen threat. Without hesitating, I shot a laser in the direction of the invisible force, causing 'her' to appear out of nowhere… No, not out of nowhere. I felt like she was there the entire time, I was just overlooking her.

Silvery-hair, gothic dress, black hat… I burned her image into my eyes with hatred.

"You bitch!"

I shot at the intruder with all of my rage, but she was near another patch of flowers by the time I noticed, dancing about.

"Wow, this is so much fun!", The girl said, ignoring me.

Fun? Killing my 'children' was "fun"!? I could practically see the steam emanating from my pores, my anger taking on a whole new form.

"I kill you… I'll fucking kill you!" I yelled, channeling as much energy as possible to obliterate the bitch out of my sight. It was only at the last moment did I fire the laser into the sky, realizing I would have hurt even more of my 'children' in the process had I used that power. After the laser, I flew at the girl in a rage, prepared to rip her head off.

"Hahahaha!", I could hear her laughing elsewhere.

"What!?"

She was behind me, as though she had teleported, and was twirling in the air.

"Hey, hey, you had a funny face just then!", She said, laughing.

It was Incomprehensible.

It was Infuriating.

It was Impossible.

She didn't even acknowledge my killing intent, nor did she feel she was in any danger. I tried shooting her again, but in the next moment, she was holding my hand, examining it.

"Wow, your hand feels so soft, yet you can shoot out such strong magic… That's cool!"

I stared blankly at her as I threw my free hand towards her face to no avail. She was gone yet again, skipping along the dirt path, thankfully avoiding my 'children'.

"I'm bored. Time to go over there." She spoke in an almost monotonous state, making me lose all strength as I fell to my knees on the dirt path.

"What… is she?"

A monster. If even I, of all youkai, couldn't do a single thing to her, she was a monster among monsters.

"Is… that it, am I just not strong enough?"

Ridiculous. I've massacred human and youkai alike for trespassing in my garden and yet she can waltz in and skip out without so much as a scratch.

"One day I'll become stronger… and I'll kill that bitch for making a fool of me!"

* * *

><p>Yeah so it seems as though my first impression plan failed. I was surprised she was able to remember me so 'fondly', on top of the fact that I did such a thing, but it was definitely a hindrance to my plan… to have sex with her, of course. I quickly decided what I should do.<p>

"I was wondering if you could tell me if I've ever been through here before." I asked.

"What?" Yuuka asked sharply, her tone not any nicer.

"I don't really remember anything about who I am. I apparently hit my head quite hard on some rocks, so now I'm trying to learn more about what I did in the past, so I may remember." I said, lying coldly.

"And why would an amnesiac know where to go?" Yuuka asked, still glaring at me.

"I remembered a field full of sunflowers as far as the eye can see… or rather, I dreamed it. So when I heard about this place, I thought I should go see what I could find out. Pardon me, but you don't seem to like me… Did I offend you in some way?"

Yuuka looked at me up and down, trying to figure out what to do. While she was, I made sure that she 'liked' what she saw by messing with her mind a bit. It was much easier with my eye open, because I also gained the power over conscious thought as well, giving me complete control over someone's mind should I need it. I could see her cheeks redden slightly from afar, but her expression was still that of a very cross woman.

"I don't think you deserve to know." Yuuka finally answered.

"Then I _**did**_ do something that upset you in the past?" I asked, looking down with regret while putting my hand over my chest.

"Leave." Yuuka said sternly.

"But I need to know what I did so I can make it up to you… Please." I said, acting like there was no tomorrow.

Of course, I appeared right before Yuuka the next moment that I said that, my subconscious powers still a part of me as well. I looked straight into her eyes with determination, hoping my sudden action could sway her… on top of the fact that she now found me attractive, of course. Yuuka's face finally showed an expression other than anger, her surprise at how close I was took her aback. She also got an even better look at me and I could practically hear her heart beat loudly.

"What…is this?" Yuuka grumbled to herself, turning her face away.

She was confused why she started to feel excitement from looking at me, especially since I did something that was unforgivable in her mind. With her weakness finally showing, I tried one more thing. Grabbing her hands and moving even closer, her head snapped back as she stared at me in shock.

"Please, just let me make it up to you. No matter what it is, I'll do it if you'll be able to forgive me." I said, making my face close to hers on purpose.

Yuuka's mind was flustered, a part of her wanting to smite me where I stood, and another wanting to squeeze the life out of me for being cute. Either would result in death, but one was obviously better than the other.

"…You killed my children… when you came here…so why…?" Yuuka was crumbling under her new desires, frustrated and confused.

"What!? I killed someone's children…?" I yelped, feigning shock as I took a few steps back away from her.

"Twenty-five. You killed them…" Yuuka said, her anger returning.

I knew that I needed to do something to completely flip her anger upside down, and I got an idea right away.

"Oh no, I can't believe I could do such a thing to such beautiful flowers." I said, turning to face the fields.

"…Huh?" Yuuka's mind yet again was in disarray, wondering why I would know she was talking about the flowers.

"Oh, am I mistaken? These flowers look strong and beautiful… Just like their mother, so I assumed…"

That did it. Yuuka's heart melted at those words the moment I said them. _She didn't think I spoke of youkai or human children, but she thought it was flowers from the very beginning? She was horrified of what she done when others would think nothing of hurting them? She knew I was their mother because… because…_, Yuuka thought, her mind less angry towards me than before. She had never met someone who valued the lives of her flowers as much as any other living thing. Not to mention the fact that she was called beautiful; that was also a first.

"Did I say something strange?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not!" Yuuka yelled assuredly.

"Oh… It's just that… people think I'm weird for treating all living things equal… but everything has a mother, right? That means someone wants them to live in this world for as long as they can… And yet… I did such a horrible thing… I don't doubt you but did I really do something so awful…?"

"…Yes, you did. I never forget those who kill my children." Yuuka stated sadly.

"…Then there is nothing I can do to be forgiven?" I asked, turning to her with pleading eyes.

"…I… Y-you didn't do it." Yuuka said.

"…Pardon?"

"You're a different person now. So that means you didn't do it."

"But with these hands…"

"Shut-up already!" Yuuka yelled, suddenly hugging me.

I was caught off guard since I only paid attention to her conscious mind, but it seems she subconsciously wanted to hug me as a form of comfort. What also caught me off guard was her reaction to what she had just done.

"Wa… s-sorry!" Yuuka yelped, quickly letting go as she put more distance between us.

…It couldn't be, but with the way things were proceeding…

"Hmm, why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Huh?" Yuuka said, her face bright red.

"Don't you want to hold me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

Yuuka's eyes went wide as her face turned an even darker shade of crimson, shaking her head violently in refusal. Then, I said the words that would confirm my theory.

"That's a shame, because I want to hold you… no, maybe 'touch you' would be more appropriate?" I said, smiling mischievously.

Yuuka's mind was in a fearful panic as she wondered why she wasn't opposed to the idea. On top of the fact that she already had it in her mind that I was stronger than her, she felt even weaker when I told her I wanted to touch her.

This confirmed it. The memory of me was strong inside her memory, so she instinctively switched from 'attacker' to 'receiver' when I started coming onto her. I wouldn't call her a masochist, but she was definitely submissive at this moment.

"Ah, what did I just say?" I asked, pretending to snap out of a spell.

"No-Nothing, I heard nothing at all!" Yuuka exclaimed, flustered.

Her mind was a beautiful mess of emotions; Fear, uncertainty, excitement, confusion… When confronted with someone she couldn't even touch, the strength she hid behind for her entire life began crumbling down around her. The moment she doubted her strength against me was the catalyst, and the moment she saw me as attractive ignited it.

"I-is that so… I was worried I said something inappropriate when I was trying to make it up to you…" I said.

"No, like I said, don't worry about it…" Yuuka said, trying to regain her composure.

"I can't do that. I will feel bad about it for the rest of my life unless I do something for you." I said.

It _**was**_ true that I did feel bad for what I did, on top of deceiving her. That's why I decided I would have to make whatever time we had together, as a result of my deception, the best moments in her life.

"I don't want you to do anything for me." Yuuka said insistently.

"How about I do something _**to**_ you?" I suggested, pressing a finger to my lips.

"Wh-wh-what?" Yuuka asked, bewildered.

"Ah, I said something inappropriate again, didn't I?" I asked, continuing my act.

"…M-maybe."

"I'm sorry, It's just that-"

"…Maybe that's okay."

"…Pardon?"

"I-if you… did… s-something."

"…To you?"

Yuuka's head looked down at the ground as she fidgeted with her hands. Her complete reversal in personality was quite cute and I had a hard time not ripping her clothes off then and there.

"…n-no, for me… I changed my mind." Yuuka said, her mind admitting she would like something done to her instead.

"Aww, I would've loved to have you- I mean, sure. What is it?" I asked.

"…Visit me again." Yuuka asked, uncharacteristically timid.

Normally a beautiful woman such as herself would come off as sexy, but with her submissive actions it created an appeal that could only be called 'cute'. No, more than that, seeing someone who was such an aggressive youkai become like this made her as adorable as a dozen kittens. I could already imagine her tearfully joyous face looking up at me as I lightly pinch her erect nipples…

"Umm, is that al- Woah, you're drooling!" Yuuka exclaimed in surprise.

I quickly wiped away the drool and giggled.

"Oops, it appears I'm hungry. I should go and have some food soon." I said, covering up the fact that I was hungry for her, sexually speaking.

"O-oh. Is that so?" Yuuka said, disappointed.

Honestly, when you took away her defences, it became all too easy to read her, whether you could read minds or not. Her personality relied too much on the fact that she was strong, so of course she'd undergo a change when her strength wasn't a factor.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to visit again. Even if it wasn't my fault, I still want to do something for you… my guilt wouldn't allow otherwise." I said.

"Ah, I see… As long as you come again, I guess I won't complain anymore." Yuuka said.

"See you later, miss… Oh, did we do introductions yet?" I asked, stopping myself from saying her name when I never heard it from her.

"No… We didn't. My name is Yuuka, and yours?"

"Oho, are we on a first name basis already?" I said, teasing her.

"Wha- I mean, well-"

"My name's Koishi. Let's not worry about our family names, since I also want to call you by your first name as well. Yuuka is a lovely name."

"Ah… ok." Yuuka nodded meekly, her blushing face tempting me to tease her more.

"Still, I never expected to meet such a beautiful woman today. I must truly be blessed." I said, clasping my hands together as though I were thanking a god.

Yuuka's face turned even redder like I wanted, such an expression on her, of all things… Ah, I need to retreat before I can't stop myself.

"Well then, I'll see you later, miss Yuuka." I said, vanishing before her eyes with my power.

A little display of it would continue to strengthen her impression of me being strong, at least, that's what I think. I felt a little bad when she called out for me to wait, but I was doing this for her own good. I couldn't possibly resist the idea of making her facial expressions more… girly? Is that the word for it? Oh well, to the magician's house I go.

* * *

><p>"Please wait!" I yelled to no avail, Koishi disappearing before my eyes yet again.<p>

Her powers were really mysterious, but I knew there was more to it than simply disappearing and reappearing. Back when I first met her, and now, I always felt a power far greater than my own, my senses as sharp as my strength… Ironic, how the stronger I got, the better I could be at sensing when someone had powers greater than my own.

"…Gah, what the hell was I doing!?" I yelled at myself.

My cheeks felt hot and my heart pounded like a war drum. I wanted to kill her, but she was so pretty… I never thought of anyone like that before… and the more I thought of how pretty she was, the more I started feeling urges I never even knew I had swell up in my body. I had no need for anyone's warmth before, but I wanted to feel hers… and when I hugged her, it felt so comfortable…

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

I stomped at the ground, angry at myself for not being angry. She killed twenty-five of my children, and I could no longer feel any anger towards her. It was frustrating… no.

It was Incomprehensible.

It was Infuriating.

It was Impossible.

I had fallen in love with someone.


	4. Wan,wan! (Common Route)

"Mmgph… Haaaaa~" I yawned, stretching out my arms.

'_Clank,clang'_

Hmm? I can feel my wrists being restrained… Now that I think about it, I never sleep standing upright… and my ankles feel restrained as well… and I'm… naked?

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. It's a mess with scattered books, potions, herbs and mushrooms all over the floor and desk. A lonely bed in the corner along the wall I'm currently restrained to, and a bookshelf across from me.

"Good morning, 'attacker'", said a familiar voice.

When I turned to look at who the voice belonged to, everything came back to me at once…

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Marisa's house, which also doubled as a magic store. I never knew whether it had always been that way or not, since it was my first time visiting her house, but there wasn't really anyone else out in the woods where the store was. Either it wasn't very popular, or not enough people knew about it, but I didn't really care for the specifics.<p>

I was definitely going to be her favorite customer; I would make sure of that.

I couldn't help thinking about how Yuuka was when I interacted with her, the uncharacteristic weakness and actions… It was most certainly a joy making strong women have those sorts of expressions. I enjoyed it so much, that I decided I didn't need to be dominated. Some people just weren't meant for that sort of thing, I guess. Come to think of it, I was really excited when nee-san was kneeling in front of me that one time.

I entered the store, the ringing of bells accompanying me as I pushed the door open and closed. My target, Marisa, was stuffing a book quickly underneath the counter and straightening herself out as she said, 'Welcome'. In the time she panicked putting the book away, I already was putting the idea that 'I was the most attractive person she's ever seen' inside her head. Her composure never changed, but her mind did.

_Whoa… She's incredibly cute_, Marisa thought, undressing my body with her mind. She already imagined how she would tease my wet pussy with her fingers while brushing her lips gently on my nipples. An exciting thought, but I was confident it would be the other way around by the time I was finished with her. It was then that she noticed my third eye open and blushed.

"Aw- You heard me say that, huh. I never expected I would meet a mind-reader today." Marisa said, apologetic.

"No, no, I'm actually quite flattered you think of me that way. I do prefer being the attacker though." I said, seeing no reason not to be honest since she knew from my eye what my powers were… at least the mind-reading part.

Marisa whistled, impressed. I could hear surprise in her mind at my remark, never expecting such a thing to come out of my mouth.

"Hmm, your looks kinda remind me of this other mind-reader I met a while ago. Satori was her name… come to think of it; she said she had a little sister." Marisa said in an assuming tone.

"Your assumption would be correct. My name is Komeiji, Koishi, and Satori is my sister." I answered.

"Well now, it's a small world after all, ze?" Marisa said.

"And you're… Kirisame, Marisa, pleased to make your acquaintance." I said, bowing.

"Haha, I guess thinking about introducing myself was an introduction itself."

"Tell me Miss Kirisame, you didn't seem opposed to the idea of doing something intimate with me. I happen to not be against the idea as well, should you still be interested."

"Really!?" Marisa yelled in an excited shock, leaping out of her seat.

"Really. Don't expect me to be so docile, though." I said, with a sly smile.

"Oh ya, you did mention liking 'attacking', didn't you." Marisa said with a frown.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it by the time I'm done- 'cough'- pardon me, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Nah, forget it. It's a shame, seeing as you look way too cute for your preferences." Marisa said, wondering whether she should offer some tea while we talked.

"Tea sounds lovely. I'll take that citrus one you're thinking of." I responded to her thoughts.

Marisa opened her eyes wider, then laughed, forgetting she was talking to a mind-reader for a moment. She went to the back, while I focused on the items in her store. It was a very strange collection of things; Mushrooms, tomes, ingredients for potions and magical remedies… It was a very witch-like shop, if I did say so myself. I ended up looking through her wares until she came back with tea.

"Here you go, It's my favorite kind of tea." Marisa said, giving me the teacup.

"Hmm, you even went to the trouble of pouring it in the back, huh…?" I said, wondering why she wouldn't pour it out here.

"Oh… sorry, normally I don't have tea out here, so pouring it in the back became a habit. I also left my teacup in the back as well. Just hang on a second, I'll be back in a second." She said, hurrying to the back.

I noticed she practically repeated herself near the end, but I paid no mind to it and blew on my hot, fragrant tea. It was indeed, a citrus-y scent that felt like it mellowed out my very body and soul. I took a sip of it…

Oh yes… Now I get it… she repeated herself because she was distracting herself from thinking… she needed to escape to the… back… where I couldn't hear her thoughts… that she… did something to… tea…

'_Thump!'_

. . . . .

. . .

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I got the idea of drugging you in the back, otherwise you would've known from the start." Marisa said with a grin.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you're committing a crime." I said, sighing.

"Huh, but didn't you want to do something intimate?"

"_**This**_ is _**not**_ what I had in mind." I said, disliking the idea of receiving pain. I sincerely doubted I was a masochist.

"Oh, could it be you're not feeling it yet?" Marisa asked in a mischievous tone.

"Feeling what?" I asked, looking into her mind.

…Oh no.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. After all, it's my job to make all customers _satisfied_…" Marisa said, noticing my facial expression as I learned what she did.

The tea I was given wasn't the same citrus tea she was thinking of when I said I wanted it. The tea was still a tea, but it also worked as aphrodisiac. She slipped sleeping medicine into the tea so that she could keep me from running away, as well as pass the period of time it took before it starts working.

"…Hau…N-no…" I mumbled, beginning to feel a light tingle along my spine.

"The more you worry about the effects of the medicine, the more you start to feel it, right?" Marisa said, her face suddenly close to mine.

"Ahn… I… will not… enjoy this at all… Auu~" I said, unconvincingly.

The cold shackles on my wrists and ankles that felt tight and uncomfortable just a few moments prior were starting to feel good; the metal brushing against my skin with a sharp caress that promised a sense of freedom should I give into the hopelessness of my situation.

"B-but… why would it feel good…?" I asked, my lips trembling now.

"Because you can't help but feel good. It's not something you can stop from happening, it just happens whether you want it to or not. From that realization of being helplessly aroused, comes the realization that you can't escape. Well, even if you could, you wouldn't be satisfied because your body is already anticipating what I'm going to do to it… something like that!" Marisa said in a seductive tone for the most part, comically switching to her regular cheerful tone at the end.

"Gah, ahn, mmm, hau~"

I continued gasping and sighing moans of pleasure, the wall felt good against my ass and my feet curled up on the sexy wooden floor (can a floor really feel sexy like this?) and the shackles were now unbearably erotic (how and why!?). I still couldn't understand why it felt so good, even if it was the work of medicine, even if Marisa explained why…

Suddenly, feeling pain didn't seem like such an unpleasant thing. If something so uncomfortable could feel good, then I wonder how good it would feel if I got off on painful things? Now I understood why people enjoyed these things; if the association between arousal and pain is made in the subconscious mind, then if someone were to experience pain without any prior warning, they would also feel pleasure as well, since the mind assumes the two go together. Since I'm experiencing pleasure from the shackles, wall and floor thanks to the aphrodisiac, my mind now assumes uncomfortable things are 'exciting'.

…That was my feeble attempt at resisting the pleasure I was feeling by understanding the psychology behind it.

. . . . .

. . .

Nope, still horny and rubbing against the wall.

Then, my entire body convulsed in delight as my erect nipples were lightly pinched. I turned to look at Marisa, who I had forgotten was in the room for a moment.

"Ah, looking at you wriggle around like that was too much for me to take~" Marisa spoke in a feverous voice dripping with lust.

I yelped as she twisted the nipples, the pleasure I received through the pain was incredible… Oh no, at this rate, I really would become a masochist. Stupid mind association. But then again, I could simply control my own mind, couldn't I? …Nope, not working. Maybe my own powers safeguard against all form of mind alteration, even if it's self-afflicted. My subconscious mind was acting on its own now, and it decided for me that pain was pleasure. Naturally, the more painful the act, the more pleasurable it would be.

I was a pervert before, but now a masochist? How embarrassing…

Marisa didn't know this was going on in my mind, of course, and her movements continued. This time, she teased my now drenched pussy with her fingers while she brushed her lips against my left breast's erect nipple, making her earlier delusion into reality. I moaned harder as I thought about how her delusion would never happen at the time, yet here I was.

"Hah, your nipples are so cute, it's like they're sticking out as far as they can, trying to grab my attention… 'nibble'"

"Hwa, ahn!"

I gasped, her sudden bite sending electricity through my nerves, rushing from my upper body straight to the bundle of nerves down in my womanhood. Almost immediately after, I could feel something flood out as my body shook uncontrollably, my first orgasm making an appearance.

I say 'first' because my body still wanted more. I doubt anything could stop me from wanting more at this point. An incredible amount of lust overtaking all of my other emotions, and why wouldn't it; Every single thing that was happening to me turned me on.

"P-please… more…" I begged, pride meaning nothing to me anymore.

"With pleasure." Marisa said, her low voice almost a growl that sent shivers down my spine.

She sucked my neck tenderly as she began sliding her fingers over my throbbing, swollen clitoris. I was all but there, drowning in a whirlpool of pleasure and orgasms. The orgasms came quickly, embarrassing me further, yet turning me on even more, as impossible as it sounded. Marisa's hot breath on my neck reminded me just how turned on she was as well.

"Your skin is so beautiful, Koishi… and you're so cute when you let out those moans. Maybe next time-" Marisa paused, putting her lips up to my ears as she continued, "-you won't deny me."

My knees trembled, knowing full well I probably couldn't. It was as though a spell were being cast on me, one that would make me a slave to her desires forever. I should have known that making myself attractive to someone would make them go to extremes to keep me close.

"…Well, would you deny me?" Marisa spoke, glaring into my eyes; A golden abyss sucking me in, capturing my very soul.

"No." I said, mesmerized by her eyes.

"Good girl."

I could feel something 'click' inside me when she said those words. She praised me for obeying her, and somehow I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Oh, I also felt aroused to the point where a feather tickling my inner thigh could set me off, but let's just say warm and fuzzy to keep it romantic.

It didn't register that my mind now associated obedience with pleasure, but I was too busy feeling said pleasure to notice.

Marisa then kissed me deeply, our tongues intertwining as I felt her peach-colored nipples press up against mine. Somewhere along the way, she had gotten naked without me noticing, but I guess I was too preoccupied to notice. Her hands moving to clutch my tiny ass, leaving my crotch lonely and dripping. It was alright though, since I could feel a delicious thigh slide between my legs, rubbing up and down.

Marisa's tongue pushed deeper, seeking out more pleasure as I was pressed against the wall. It felt like I was being crushed with love, my body melting into the wall and Marisa. Her slender figure fit into mine snuggly, the line between them almost non-existent. I could feel every heartbeat, every movement, every breath… as I'm sure she could feel mine as well.

When Marisa finally gasped for air, forgetting to breathe during our passionate kiss, I saw her gorgeous face; tinted red with arousal, lips gleaming from the lingering saliva, narrow eyes of a vast golden desert I could lose myself in for ages. She was absolutely beautiful, this perverted, devious blonde was. She moved her lips next to my ear, giving me a nice view of her slick back and ass, and whispered sweet words in a heated tone, "Keep moaning like that and I'll lock you up where no one can find you. Where I can have you to myself forever…"

She licked my earlobe, my moans coming out regardless of her warning. I couldn't blame her, since I imagined keeping nee-san all to myself at one point. Being selfish and keeping your love all to yourself seemed like a wonderful idea. As her lick turned into a nibble, my moans became even louder as though I wanted the entire forest to know how horny I was. The thought of being seen like this in front of people excited me further, since it would've been uncomfortable.

I guess it wouldn't be so bad since I would enjoy it. Now I'm grateful for my minds association between 'uncomfortable' and 'pleasurable'.

Marisa stopped her bite to blow on my ear, causing me to squeal in surprise. She looked at me with a grin and said, "Do you feel like 'attacking' now?"

I shook my head no, another orgasm approaching. It was beyond me just how long the aphrodisiac would last, but I still felt way too aroused to care about when it would end. Marisa then petted my head, and whispered in my ear once more, "Good girl."

Good girl. Those words sounded like pure bliss to my ears as I rubbed my silvery hair against Marisa's petting hand. I was such a good girl for being honest with my feelings and telling her the truth. Does that mean I was Marisa's pet now? It was as though she was the tamer and I was the beast, although I guess the tamer had the unfair advantage of sleeping pills and aphrodisiacs.

"Can you 'wan, wan' for me?" Marisa asked with a smile.

Her hand felt so good against my head, that without a second thought I responded, "Wa-wan, wan."

"That's a good girl. You're so cute." Marisa said, scratching the underside of my chin.

I whimpered at her touch, my eyes glazing over as I continued my transformation into her obedient pet. I never would have imagined how good it felt to be treated like this, especially since all of this started without my consent; She had most certainly changed my mind since then, however.

"Hey, let me tell you a secret…", Marisa whispered into my ear, making my entire body tremble, "…I'm not experienced in this sort of thing, and yet I can do this to you so easily. Tell me now, why do you think that is?"

I heard a silence befall our obscenities, Marisa waiting for my answer.

"B-because you like me?" I guessed.

"_**Love**_ you, sweetheart, I love you, but that's not the answer." Marisa said, moving her fingers along my hair.

"Because I'm cute?"

"So cute that I can feel my heart pounding as we speak, but that's not it either…" Marisa spoke as her spare hand began to slide across my back.

"W-what is it?"

"I'll-tell-you... It's because, deep down inside your heart, you wanted this to happen, didn't you?" Marisa murmured, drawing circles on my back.

She was right; Even though I wanted to be in another relationship where I dominated someone else, I was disappointed that I couldn't experience the other side of it. Perhaps I was afraid that I couldn't be in a dominating role ever again if I let someone take the lead. That would have most definitely ruined my plans for Yuuka.

"How did you know?" I asked.

Now that I think about it, it was obvious I wanted this, but Marisa can't read minds.

"Back when you said that I would enjoy what you had in store for me, it didn't feel very… convincing. More than that, though, I could just feel it." Marisa stated.

"I see."

I wanted to ask her something else, but my thoughts were cut short by a sudden aching need in my pussy, flared up by a sneaky thigh's movements. Oh yeah, I guess I was in the middle of being played with.

"Now then, where were we?" Marisa asked rhetorically, already pressing her heated body against mine.

"Wan, wan~" I responded, jogging her memory.

Marisa gave a sly smile as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "That's right, good girl."

I could feel my own lips curl into a smile when I got praised again. Being Marisa's obedient pet was amazing; I was wet all the time and when she praised me, it was like a sense of euphoria coursed throughout my entire body. Even with my power, I knew I couldn't disobey her; it felt way too good to do something so meaningless.

"Ruff~" I barked happily.

"Good girl, do you want to be my pet?" Marisa asked, her beautiful voice whispering in my ear once again.

"Ruff, ruff~"

"Such a good girl! And since you're a good girl, you get a reward~" Marisa said, sliding her fingers into my pussy.

I whimpered as I could feel her fingers locate my swollen clitoris, feeling it out around the edges. I had already orgasmed so many times before now, but I knew I wasn't finished. My body shook once more as the promise of another orgasm sounded off in my brain, but in the moment I felt it approaching-

"Don't come!" Marisa sharply said in my ear.

The order echoed throughout my brain, shaking me to my core. What was once an approaching orgasm became a feeling of dissatisfaction as I found Marisa's order made me physically unable to cum. My eyes became wide in confusion and awe at this. Marisa had no power over the mind, and yet she was able to simply give one command and my mind obeyed.

Marisa smiled in satisfaction of my confused/awestruck face and said, "I need to give you permission to come, so you're not allowed to do so until I say otherwise, understand?"

I nodded, never looking away from Marisa's suddenly goddess-like face; her features exuding an aura of authority I never saw before. Was this really the same Marisa I was talking to when I first entered the store? I guess it didn't matter since I belonged to this Marisa now, fake or not.

"That's a good girl, you're so submissive and cute." Marisa said, her fingers becoming more aggressive in movement.

I knew I was getting hornier and wetter, more than I ever thought possible, but every time I felt like I was at the absolute peak, the pleasure just continued to build. There was no way for this building pressure to escape my body, my need to orgasm beneath my duty to obey. So I kept experiencing pleasure, which sounds great at first, but I never reached the peak. I was always 'just' about to come, but Marisa's orders to not come were absolute.

I whimpered again, a pleading tone with Marisa to end this erotic torture. She simply ignored my whines and continued teasing me; French kissing me, fingering me, rubbing her erect nipples on mine… My suffering seemed endless. When she finally spoke again, breaking off the kiss, she asked me a question.

"Do you promise to be my cute, obedient pet for as long as you live?"

The words etched themselves into my soul, becoming a part of me as I nodded my head all too quickly. My desperation for release binding me into a contract with the blond-haired devil, who seduced me. At my fevered nodding, she gave me a look of praise as her movements became faster.

"Come now!" Marisa commanded, my body reacting the moment the words left her lips.

I could hear an incoherent squeal from somewhere, then realized it was my own voice. It was a delighted and satisfied noise, one that could not be obtained in most lifetimes, yet here it was, coming out of my own mouth. That isn't all that came out of me, however; waves upon waves of my honey flowed from my crotch involuntarily, seemingly endless. My mind was blank, forgetting everything in a drawn-out moment of sexual release. I wasn't Koishi at that moment; I was a good, slutty, submissive girl who served my master, Marisa. I only exist to serve her, and I enjoy it wholeheartedly. My entire life is devoted to being her pet…

And the orgasm never stopped for me, as even my blank mind was completely engulfed in the darkness of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I could remember all of it. One does not simply, 'forget' when they submit to someone completely. Every feeling, every image… I felt as though I could relive that day over and over again in an eternal state of daydreaming.<p>

It was especially hard to not fall victim to this daydream as I stared at the sleeping witch, naked, next to me in her bed.

I could stay here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…

And… ever…

…..

"Hmm, good morning." Marisa yawned as she woke up.

"No..." I murmured, my mind going into a panic.

"Koishi?"

"_**NO**_!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed and grabbing my clothes, folded neatly on a nearby dresser.

"Hey wait!" Marisa said, chasing after me.

I'm scared. I wasn't Koishi when I thought about staying forever, I was Marisa's pet, and that scared me. I wasn't anyone but who she wanted me to be, and that was dangerous. What scared me the most was that I wouldn't mind abandoning who I was simply so that I could be her sex slave forever.

I need to escape. I can't be here. I don't want to lose my identity again, not after I've obtained it after being oblivious for so long.

I flew away with my clothes in hand, and never turned back.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Koishi!", I yelled, frustrated.<p>

I messed up again, huh? How many times did this make it? It didn't matter if I could follow her, but she disappeared in front of my eyes.

"How!?"

I couldn't believe it, that she ran away so fast that she literally disappeared in front of my eyes. It had to have been a power of hers, but that just made things worse since it meant I couldn't find her if I never sensed a power at work to begin with.

She wasn't the first. I wasn't exactly inexperienced when it came to girls running away from me. Hell, I wasn't even inexperienced in running away myself!

"Geez, she's not coming back, is she?"

….Dammit. Dammit all to every hell. Every single time I tried to get into a relationship with another girl, I always mess it up in some way. I'd be surprised if I _**wasn't**_ at fault for a single relationship I was in. So when Koishi came in, looking the way she did, I knew I didn't want to mess it up.

And I _**still**_ messed it up.

"…Give me a freakin' break already, will ya?"

I slammed my door shut in frustration and flipped the sign over to, 'closed'. Might as well masturbate while the memory of her was still fresh, since it would only get harder to remember…

But the loneliness that comes after? That never goes away no matter what you do.


	5. The Unwanted (Common Route)

I ended up fleeing Marisa`s place at an astonishing speed. I ended up near the entrance to the underground before I finally decided to get changed, realizing I was still naked. Of course, I was probably seen by some youkai and humans on the way. My cheeks heated up when I thought about this, shame and embarrassment another thing that became more common with my thoughts back.

"I should stay away from Marisa for a while. I never knew feeling so good could be so frightening." I muttered, still recalling my willingness to stay with her forever.

I hadn't given up, but I needed to make a tactical retreat for now. I knew someday I would end up facing Marisa again, dead set on my harem plan. I could only hope I would be ready for when that time comes.

When I finished changing while thinking about these things, I realized I was too exhausted to do anymore extraneous adventuring for that day. Looking at the entrance to the underground, I thought myself lucky.

"Parsee _**is**_ on the way back home… might as well try talking to her on the way." I said, deciding on my course of action for the day.

I flew wobbly into the hole, my exhaustion running deeper than I thought. I still managed to keep myself on the path without bumping into the walls, however. I kept flying at a brisk pace to be careful, but I soon realized I was starting to lose consciousness. Now that I was thinking about it, it had been a while since I last ate, having been too preoccupied with Marisa during the majority of yesterday and the following night.

I had just enough time to think about how stupid I was in expending all my strength earlier before I could feel myself falling.

* * *

><p>I could feel a gentle wind carrying an earthly scent brush against my cheeks, rousing me from my state of unconsciousness. My body also felt odd, like it was being suspended in mid-air yet I was not using my powers to fly; I had no more energy left to even do that. Opening my eyes, I noticed my body was lying atop of a web, a spider's, more specifically.<p>

"Are you awake yet?", asked a voice from nearby.

Looking in the direction the voice came from, I saw a young woman. Her blond hair was adorned with a black bow, and her brown dress was entangled with a yellow ribbon bellow her waist. Her brown eyes observed me quietly to see how would react. I blushed and turned away when I realized I was staring. I couldn't think of anybody I knew who looked like this, but since I was on a spider's web, I assumed she was a Jorōgumo.*

I could hear a sigh from her when I looked the other way. When I looked into her thoughts, I could hear her think something odd.

_Yeah, I guess I should've known._

I turned to look at her again, confused with that thought. What was she talking about?

"Well, you look fine enough so I'll just leave you be." She said, beginning to fly away.

"Ah, wait a minute…" I exclaimed… or at least tried to, but my voice wasn't letting me yell.

Still, my attempt at yelling caught her attention, as she turned around to face me. Her eyes no longer observed me, but I could feel a tinge of sadness when she looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need help… getting to old hell… please, I have no energy left." I pleaded.

Her eyes turned wide for a moment, before returning to the sad look she gave me seconds earlier.

_Right, she probably doesn't have much choice right now. But even if I went there, I'd just-_

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to ask since we've only just met, but, like you're thinking, I don't have a choice right now." I said, revealing my power to her.

Another wide-eyed look could be seen on her face, but this one lasted longer. I could hear in her mind no surprise from the fact that I was a mind-reader, but…

"Hey, this is just a question; do you not know who I am?" She asked, her eyes observing me carefully yet again.

"Why would I? I just said we've only just met…" I answered honestly.

"Oh, is that it? I see… we've only just met." She muttered, a small smile spreading across her face.

_So you have absolutely no idea who I am…_

"…Right?" She asked, what she thought and what she spoke becoming one.

"R-right. Can you help me?" I asked, still confused since her thoughts weren't giving me any answers to her behavior.

"Yes, of course." She said, a gentle smile spreading across her face.

I forgot about my confusion for a second, lost in how pretty her smile was as she picked me up in her arms. Just by looking at how happy she was, I could feel a warmth spread across my chest; It was a very comforting feeling.

"Hang on tight, 'kay?" She asked, her face close to mine.

I blushed as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I could hear her continue to be happy in her thoughts, happy that someone didn't hate her. Okay then, I have a really bad feeling about this considering her first response when meeting someone is to assume they hate her. That being said, looking at her now, I'm wondering for what reason anyone would hate her?

She took off towards old hell, careful not to drop me on the way. Time seemed to go by rather quickly when I thought about how close I was to her warm body, the scent of dirt emanating from her. I wouldn't say that it was an unpleasant smell, since it reminded me of my home (I had been all over the world for so long that my nose was no longer adjusted to the smell of the underground).

When we stopped moving, I had noticed that she had landed at the entrance for old hell. I then heard her mind wondering where in old hell she was supposed to take me.

"Leave."

Just as I was about to answer her mind, a threatening tone could be heard near us. I turned my head towards the voice to see another Yōkai, this one less than happy to see her, and more Yōkai began to form a small crowd in front of us. Then I began to notice the thoughts of the spider Yōkai, her sadness at the fact she was treated that way by the Yōkai as she lay me down. Then, before I even got the chance to ask someone-anyone-just what was going on, she flew away.

"Wai-", My voice gave out. I ended up straining it too hard trying to yell after her.

The Yōkai who were threatening her earlier suddenly had a look of concern on their faces as they went to check up on me.

"Quick, let's get her to a doctor!" One exclaimed.

"Damn Tsuchigumo!", another Yōkai cursed.**

Tsuchi…gumo? …Oh, now I get it. Of course, that's why she's hated. She's Yamame Kurodani, the one with control over diseases… Now it all makes sense, but they're wrong.

"Give her to me!" I could hear my nee-san's voice calling out.

"She's been got by the Tsuchigumo, we need to get her to an actual doctor!"

No, you're all wrong, she didn't do anything…

"She could die, who knows what disease she got!"

"What if it's infectious? Is she trying to kill us all!?"

Nee-san, I'm just exhausted! I know you can hear me, so please make them stop!

"_**Would you all just shut-up!?**_"

A bellowing voice came roaring across all of old hell, an unfamiliar one, as I could no longer keep my eyes open.

. . . . .

. . .

* * *

><p>I was shaken gently awake, my eyes snapping open as I jumped up. I bumped heads with nee-san, however, who was right above me.<p>

"Kya!" She yelped as the force knocked her off her feet.

I clenched my teeth, rubbing my forehead as I turned to look at nee-san. She was rubbing her forehead also as I gave an apologetic look.

"No, no, it's okay." She reassured me.

I gave a sigh of relief knowing nee-san was ok as I began to notice the smell of soup in the air. I located it on the nightstand, which nee-san had been lucky not to bump into, and heard my stomach growl in a very un-ladylike way. I blushed as I timidly reached for the soup, situated on a tray, and grabbed the spoon which accompanied it. As I began to take a spoonful into my mouth, nee-san stood up.

"…Can we talk after you've finished?" nee-san asked.

I stopped eating the soup when I heard her thoughts. She knew my third eye was open and that my thoughts had returned. It was to be expected since I called out to her for help in my thoughts, but I never really thought of the consequences that came after that. I also knew that she could hear exactly what I was thinking right now, so I nodded in resignation. I couldn't tell her I no longer had any energy, since she would know I was lying right away.

"…I'll wait in the study." Nee san said, leaving me alone.

I looked down at my soup, my hunger still taking precedence over my impending talk with nee-san. I finished it quickly, to my dismay. I had no other excuse to procrastinate. I needed to talk with nee-san now, so I got out of bed, my clothes still on.

I made my way slowly to the study, in no hurry to get there. I knew I shouldn't think about what I did with her a few days earlier, so I focused on the problem at hand; she wants to know how I got my powers back. That was the main problem; I got it back when I was acting selfish with nee-san, and she'll know when I'm lying to her simply by looking at my thoughts. Worst case scenario is that I'll have to mess with her conscious mind so she interprets things differently.

When I arrived at the study, I entered through the open door and shut it quietly behind me. Nee-san was sitting in her favorite rocking chair, the one I used to tease her for since it made her feel elderly… before my third eye was sealed, of course.

I can hear her inner voice complaining about how it's comfortable, in response to my thought. I guess we _**could**_ communicate with our thoughts now. Well, it's more like a blessing right now, since I doubt we could convey what we wanted to say to each other with words at the moment. When I got closer, nee-san gestured me to sit beside her on the chair, some space left on it for me to sit.

I sat down as she gestured me to do, and almost immediately was glomped.***

"N-nee-san!?" I yelped in surprise, wondering just why she would react so emotionally.

"You're back, right? I don't have to say goodbye anymore, right?" Nee-san asked, her warm tears falling onto my shoulder.

All of the thoughts and fears Nee-san had been holding onto poured into me one by one; The fact my memory seemed to grow weaker with every day, never knowing when I'd finally stop existing to her, if were cursed to wander the world without a care for the rest of my life… I should've known that she was worrying about me, and yet… I left again, without bothering to see if she was alright.

I could feel her tense up when she heard my thoughts as she asked, "You were here when you regained your thought?"

"Nee-san, I am so… I don't know what to say other than sorry. I was so happy when I regained my thoughts, that I..." I took a breath, knowing I couldn't hide how much these next words were going to hurt, "…forgot about you… because there were so many things I wanted to do, things I consciously wanted to do to make up for lost time, that I ended up forgetting one of the most important things to me."

I could hear nee-san take a deep breath in, her hands trembling in a mixture of anger and joy, but I could hear her thoughts say, _Who cares about that, I'm just glad that you've finally returned to me!_

I could feel my heart ache as I could feel tears come down my face now; it had been so long since I felt such overwhelming emotions that I couldn't stop myself from bawling as I hugged nee-san back.

_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry… and I'm home!-_

* * *

><p>I ended up spending the entire night chatting with nee-san. It wasn't anything like how I got my powers back or what I was doing, but more about the time we used to spend together. We ended up becoming lost as we brought up memory after memory of the times; how we used to play tricks on other Yōkai, where we first met our pets…<p>

When we finally stopped talking after noticing how late it was and nee-san looked sad, I told her, "It's okay, we can make new memories now."

Her smile when I said that was wide and bright. She was overjoyed to have her sister back to normal…

But, I realized I was forgetting something else important.

"Hey, Nee-san-" I started to ask.

"You want to know who called out when you fell unconscious, right?" Nee-san responded, hearing my thoughts.

I nodded as she continued, "That was Yuugi, an oni. She's usually happy, even when she's drunk, but she was quite upset at the time and all of the yelling wasn't helping."

"I remember her, she was actually upset about something?"

"I didn't take the time to read her mind, as I was still in shock over hearing your thoughts. Whatever upset her must have been pretty big, but I don't think it's important."

"And what about Yamame?"

"…I heard she left you at the entrance?"

I nodded, thinking about how grateful I was to her for the help.

"I guess the way Yōkai feel about her is misguided. I can understand being hated for a power, after all." Nee-san sighed.

"But she isn't even allowed in old hell? How is that fair?" I asked, getting upset.

"They fear her, more so than you or me. We can be tolerated since we are rarely in contact with them and our abilities can't cause physical harm."

I thought about how I could control the other Yōkai's minds and make them harm themselves. Nee-san's thoughts expressed surprise at how much control over minds I gained when I 'awoke', but she still thought it wasn't a problem since the other Yōkai didn't know.

"Anyways, they _**know**_ what Yamame is capable of. Even if she's weaker than most Yōkai underground, her ability makes her more dangerous, should she choose to use it." Nee-san continued.

"…That's too cruel."

I could feel my hands tighten around each other as I bit my lip. Every Yōkai underground was driven there because they were hated in the first place, but for there to be a Yōkai hated both above and below ground to the degree where they couldn't be near anyone at all… I hated it. I could handle such a loneliness when I had no thoughts, but Yamame was different; she lived her entire life with conscious thought. Not only that, but she was forced into isolation for such a stupid reason.

"Nee-san!" I exclaimed, making up my mind.

"I know. I can hear your thoughts now, remember? Its fine… just don't forget about me and visit from time to time, okay?"

I remained silent. I only wanted to talk to Yamame, but I guess I did think about going other places too.

"Why would I even think about that when Yamame and nee-san is more important right now?" I asked, cursing the fact I couldn't read my own subconscious.

When I had no thoughts, of course I would rely on subconscious. Even then, however, not even I knew why I did the things I did. I doubt anyone could truly understand their own subconscious minds, even if I could understand others.

"Didn't I just say okay? This is enough for me, knowing you're back." _And besides, I don't want to hold you back from doing the things you truly want to do. I've seen how you feel like you've wasted time wandering aimlessly for all these years… _"…and that's why its ok." Satori spoke, her thoughts portraying how she felt as well.

"Nee-san…"

I hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being selfish. I promise I'll visit." I told her.

"I know you will." She said, holding on tightly for a little while.

We stayed like that for another minute before either of us loosened our hold on the other. I shook my head, erasing the lingering regret I had, and left home yet again.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

I never even asked for the silver-haired girls name before I left. I still regret that, since she was the only one who didn't resent or fear me. As I sat on the web I had first met her on, I recalled how she came crashing down out of the sky.

"…It surprised me." I murmured to myself.

I knew that she would probably tell me to go away, but I was still curious about her current state and inched closer to her at the time. I gently pushed her onto her back and saw her third-eye. I knew there was a certain mind reading Yōkai who lived in old hell, but she had purple hair, or so I heard. The girl that landed on my web was silver haired and panting rather scarily.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave her, since she looked like she was in some trouble, but what if she didn't want my help at all? Before I could decide what to do, however, she woke up.

"And then I helped her. Now I probably won't see her ever again, end of story." I told myself, trying to move on.

I moved to the corner of a web, where a small loop made of my webbing was hanging down from above. I loosened the yellow ribbon on my lower dress as I sat down, allowing one of my spider legs enough room to leave my dress. I then poked my claw through the webbing's loop as I traced it along the edges, a habit I picked up when I was trying to take my mind off things. Somehow, tracing along the edges of my webs with my claws became comforting, perhaps since I had little else to do in the dark cavern. Make webs, trace them, eat prey, sleep… I continued this day after day, because death scared me more than this lonely life.

The only times I could think of that broke the routine was when a certain shrine maiden attacked me for no reason one day, and when… that silver-haired girl fell onto my web today.

My spider leg stopped moving as my 'human' legs clacked together in dissatisfaction. I guess I couldn't forget about her so soon, especially since I met her just recently. Such a small event_** would**_ leave an impact on me, as nothing usually broke my routine, but the quicker it became a distant memory, the better. Aside from death, forgetting about the past was another thing that kept me going. If I had nothing to regret, then I could keep my sanity intact.

I started tracing the web with my claw again, focusing on the pointless task.

* * *

><p>"I fell onto her web somewhere around here…"<p>

After leaving old hell, I tried going back the underground entrance and retracing my steps from there. I then hovered around for a bit, attempting to mimic my wobbly flying from earlier. When I thought I reached the place I started falling, I flew down and started looking for webbing.

After flying down in the darkness for a while, I got lucky, finding not only a web, but Yamame herself.

"Hello there!" I yelled down to her, making my presence there.

She jumped as I saw her hide something under her dress. It was too dark to make out what it was, but it was long and black… her spider leg perhaps? As I landed on her web, she turned around, very surprised and confused.

_Why…? Why would you come back here?_ I could hear her ask in her mind.

"Why? Because I didn't thank you for earlier… No, that's not all true. I was wondering if you would care for some company?" I asked straight out.

I could see her eyes go completely blank, like a deer in headlights. Her head was silent too, as though she were trying to process what I had just asked.

"Is it no good?" I asked.

"Wha- No, no, I'd like to… but…" Yamame finally responded, her voice trailing off.

_I can't. There's no way I'd be able to live like this if I wanted company-_ , her thoughts trailed off as well upon remembering I could hear what she was thinking. She covered up her mouth with her hands, then slowly lowered them, blushing, upon realizing it wouldn't do any good. It was quite cute.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Yamame insisted.

Suddenly I could feel something welling up inside me. I had an urge to slap her for some reason. Why? I gritted my teeth under my closed mouth, her last sentence playing through my head over and over again. The more I heard it, the more I could feel the uncomfortable feeling bubbling up inside me. It felt like something was about to burst inside of me.

"A-are you okay?" Yamame asked, noticing my tension.

"Are you stupid?" I blurted out.

"…Huh?"

"I said, are you stupid!? How are you fine!?" I yelled, the words coming out before I could even understand them myself.

She stood dumbstruck as I continued yelling, eyes closed in frustration, "I've been alone for a long time, just like you! Constantly wandering the ground above and below without it meaning anything at all because I didn't have a choice, and you don't have a choice either, right!? Did you choose this life for yourself!?"

What am I saying right now?

"A-ah, I-I-" Yamame stuttered, overwhelmed by my outburst.

"I was lucky; I didn't even _**know**_ how lonely I was, completely oblivious to everything around me, but here you are, all your thoughts intact and your _**willingly**_ choosing to stay alone when I'm offering you friendship!? How dare you, who has the capacity to think, even make such a decision when I never had a choice!"

Is this… what I really think?

"P-please, stop it…" Yamame begged, tears forming in her eyes.

I need to stop. This isn't what I wanted to say…

"You can think, so think, dammit! How on earth can you be fine living like this!? If you're fine like this, then rip out that brain since you aren't even using it correctly in the first place!"

The moment I finished yelling, I could feel something sharp poke against my neck. As I opened my eyes, I saw Yamame's face, no longer crying and her brown eyes seemed to glow red with rage. Her yellow ribbon which normally encircled her dress was in her hands as I could see eight long, black spider legs originating from underneath the dress, all pointed at me threateningly with their claws.

Even in the aura of hostility, I was stunned at how beautiful she was, my body seemingly rendered motionless by her now piercing red eyes. She would have had no trouble slicing my neck open and killing me right then and there.

"_**Leave me alone and never come back, or I'll kill you.**_" She spoke without hesitation.

This was an entirely different Yamame than the one who helped me; this was Yamame, the Tsuchigumo, who was currently threatening me. As though I were unable to disobey, I hovered away from the web, Yamame staring at me unblinkingly with her red eyes. I kept hovering further and further away until their red glow faded into the never-ending darkness.

Of course it wasn't fine. There was no way it was, but I handled it in the worst way possible. I couldn't even stop myself from saying those things when I realized I was in the wrong, and yet…

Is this my limit? Have I been without thought for so long that I can't interact rationally? …No, who cares about that; what's important is that I hurt Yamame because of my emotional outburst.

It was frustrating that such a small thing as, 'I'm fine' sent me over the edge. I just wanted to tell her she was wrong, that it wasn't fine, because I knew what it was like to be alone, but when I thought about how she refused my company… Something snapped inside me. If I had been able to think during my loneliness, I would have jumped at the chance for a friend.

It was selfish. I had verbally attacked her because of my own insecurities… with this, how was I any different from those cowards in old hell!? I'm the worst kind of hypocrite! Why can't I just say what I really want to say!? That it's okay to have a friend?

I could feel tears run down my cheeks. Yamame was scared and confused when I got angry. I was the first to show her anything other than fear and anger in a long time and I ruined our friendship before it even had a chance to start.

"…Am I… actually a bad person?" I silently sobbed, my question swallowed up by the darkness before it reached anyone's ears. ****

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>References and Notes;<strong>_

*: A spider Yōkai who takes on the form of a seductive woman in order to lure her prey. Koishi mistakes Yamame for one because she thinks Yamame is pretty.

**: A spider Yōkai with a monstrous appearance; as such, they are more demon-like in their actions (Killing people, spreading diseases, instilling fear, etc.). ZUN dictates that all Yōkai are cute girls though, so…

***: A hug that's done impulsively/spontaneously out of a strong affection for something.

****: Koishi is a Yōkai, but I don't consider 'person' as a term for 'human'. I use 'person' to refer to a 'being'.


	6. Freedom or Order? (Common Route)

I honestly felt awful. Just a day ago I was having terrifyingly amazing sex with Marisa and now I was walking along a dirt road, the rain forming mud all around me. Perfect, now all we need is a violin playing in the background; at least, I felt like a violin sounded sad, I wasn't too sure.

I could get whatever I wanted out of someone with my new powers; it wouldn't be too hard to erase Yamame's memories of what had happened. I could even use it on Yuuka so that she forgot about the flowers I killed. Every time I considered it, however, a sharp pang emanated deep from inside my heart. Was it guilt? Who cares, I don't want to think about it too hard.

Don't want… to think…?

"…Did I really just think that, after all this time?" I growled, angry at myself.

I couldn't handle hard stuff so I should stop thinking about it? Is it because of my previous existence that I'm unable to accept anything that isn't 'easy'? Erasing their memories would be 'easy', I could make them happy without them every feeling any anger in their hearts towards me.

…Me?

_**I**_ wanted them not to hate me.

_**I **_also wanted them to do whatever _**I**_ wanted them to do.

Each and every problem I had never started with them, it started with _**me.**_ When my existence was a 'dream', life was simple; I did whatever I wanted without a care in the world. Now that I've regained my thought, I'm still trying to hold onto that? I'm trying to stay in that dream-like world without losing my awareness and thoughts?

"Hey, that wasn't so hard to figure out!" I laughed forcibly.

Now I get it; I'm still doing whatever I want without a care in the world. Maybe I was perfectly fine staying the way I was, since this reality is way too hard anyways.

. . . . .

. . .

But I don't want nee-san to forget me. There's no way I could go back, not after returning to her. If I went back now, then what would happen to her? Would she completely forget about me? Only if I were lucky. If she remembered me and found out I went back, then I can't imagine how devastated she would be.

_**You can still have what you want, you know.**_

I stopped walking as an idea began crawling its way into the deepest part of my mind.

_**You have the power to control the world. You can bend it completely to your will without question, and no one would be the wiser.**_

That's right, I can control anyone's minds. It doesn't have to be hard for me, right?

_**That's right! And better yet,**__**everyone will be your own personal sluts~!**_

Of course, I can easily do that, can't I? What's this pain in my heart trying to say? Whatever, I'll just ignore it. Of course, this had to have been the answer all along! Why does it have to be hard for me when I've gained such power? Silly me, thinking I'm a bad person for not having things go their way!

_**Everyone wants things to be easy, so why don't you make it easy for them?**_

They'll be more than happy to do whatever I ask of them!

_**Nobody will be unhappy.**_

I giggled as the thought began eroding my soul. In the end, this was the perfect solution. I wanted to have sex with many different women, right?

_**Right?**_

Thinking doesn't have to be _**too**_ hard for me, right?

_**R-i-g-h-t~?**_

I set my eyes in the distance, a mansion looming. If I was here, then I must've walked quite a distance, maybe even drifting like my previous existence. It was most certainly possible for me to do so, since I still obtained that power. I also thought it was fitting that I was near that mansion, since it was where my interest in sex began.

"I guess I need to _**thank**_ the residents properly." I spoke with a widening grin.

As I approached the mansion, I could no longer feel the pain in my heart, or the heart itself, for that matter.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should go inside for now." I spoke, the rain a nuisance as I guarded the gate.<p>

It was getting worse, like something terrible was approaching. My clothes were drenched right through, clinging to my figure annoyingly. The only reason I kept up for so long today was because Patchy- Er, Miss. Patchouli was complaining about books disappearing from the library again. I knew that I wasn't perfect at the job, but I was still a guard, so I thought that maybe the culprit would attempt something on a day like this when I usually stay inside.

If they get lazy and pass by the gate, then I can catch them. Maybe then they'll finally believe me, that I've been doing my job like I'm supposed to.

"Stupid shrine maiden, my record kept going downhill the moment she showed up." I muttered under my breath.

As I spoke that, a figure appeared in front of my eyes. By, 'in front' I mean she was literally inches away from my face, as though she appeared out of nowhere. I jumped up, knowing there was no way I missed her approaching all this time.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, surprised.

"Hmm, I see." She spoke, ignoring me as she looked at me up and down.

Her green eyes scanned my body, making me feel exposed, especially with how they (both my clothes and her eyes) stayed glued to my body. Her drenched silvery-white hair and clothes indicated she was out in the rain for quite some time, a hat being dropped to the ground by her left hand.

"You have quite the nice body." She said.

"Umm, thank you?"

As she looked up at me, I could see her wide green eyes stare at me unblinkingly. It was quite unsettling how close she was to me, as well as the creepy smile she had on her face; the same face that I-

-I-

-I-

-I-

-I just grabbed hold of and kissed without another second's hesitation.

"Mmm", I moaned, aroused.

I could feel her tongue inserting itself inside my mouth, which I graciously accepted, intertwining it with my own. While my mouth was preoccupied, I could feel the stranger's hands run up along my body to my breasts, which she kneaded. It felt way too good to be simple groping, because it was this incredibly sexy stranger.

Breaking off the kiss, I could see her gorgeous smile as she slid a thigh between my legs, a sigh of delight escaping my mouth.

"Good girl, you're so- well, I guess you were wet before." She smiled, brushing a thumb across my cheek as I mewed.

The rain still poured down on us, but I no longer cared about that. My entire body was hot with lust, dripping much more than raindrops at this point. Every second the stranger touched me was another second in this mindless, erotic heaven.

"Your mind isn't even broken, you just do it, huh?" She thought out loud. "No foreplay needed, and you get horny simply by being touched. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Like my entire body's purpose is to be touched by you." I said without hesitation, the words coming out of my mouth naturally.

"Good answer, but can you describe the pleasure?"

"I-I don't know, my minds so fuzzy and my body feels like it's melting at your touch."

A happy cry echoed from my mouth as the stranger pinched my erect nipples, poking underneath my soaked clothes. The sharp pain numbed my mind even further as my pussy became as drenched as my clothes, completely entranced with this pleasure.

"As much as I want you to strip down right now, I think it would be much better done inside, wouldn't you agree?" Her seductive voice seemed to echo throughout my hollow head.

I didn't care about where she used me, as long as she let me stay with her forever.

Her smile became a devilish, greedy smile filled with overjoyed lust. She turned me around and smacked my ass towards the mansion doors, the sensation pushing me forward and vibrating pleasure humming throughout my womanhood.

"_Good, good. But I don't want you to catch a cold, because I'd get one too when I fuck you."_

Her voice became a strangely attractive warped and sinister voice that seemed to echo throughout my brain, much like a succubus, but I no longer had the capacity to think about that.

Perhaps the 'something terrible' the rain warned of was…

. . . . .

. . .

* * *

><p>"-Flandre."<p>

I looked up at the me staring back in response to my name being called. This wasn't anything new; I never really talked to anyone but myself in the basement.

"Are you listening?" The mirror asked.

"Mmm." I nodded half-heartedly.

"Then repeat what I said."

"If I eat too much pudding, I'll get fat."

"Bzzz, wrong. You even know that you _**can't**_ get fat with that body of yours."

"Doesn't matter what you said. In the end it won't get me closer to being let out of here."

I tapped the mirror's forehead, creating a solid 'clonk' noise that filled out the silence of my solitary voice. I could still hear another voice where others could not, however.

"Oh-ho, still acting like that after all these years? You aren't a child anymore, haven't been for over four-hundred years." The mirror taunted.

"I might as well be, I haven't learned anything except that you start hallucinating when you're trapped by yourself for four-hundred and ninety-so years." Flandre stated, speaking the number with a bitter tone.

"Oh, you didn't learn _**just**_ that, now." The mirror twirled a finger through her blond hair, loose and untied.

"What else did I learn?"

"Patchy's barriers are impossible to break, sleeping on the floor without a blanket gives you a cold, your wings can break and regenerate-"

"Oh, almost forgot about that. But who does that make you, if you remembered something I didn't?"

"Dunno, guess I'm just 'here'"

"As am I, but I'm someone."

"I can't say what I dunno if I dunno."

Flandre flopped onto the carpeted floor with a sigh, her dress thrown up enough with the momentum to expose her belly.

"Oh, that's a new record, last time it just stopped at the belly button!" The mirror clapped, as though a major accomplishment was achieved.

"Hey, do you think I'm going to be trapped here forever?"

The mirror sighed as she spoke, "We already went over this; I'm sure she'll let you out soon."

"You said that a hundred years ago too."

"You sister loves you."

"So I'm told."

"You don't believe me?"

"This time has been… tough for me. I can't help but wonder if it's really for my own sake that I'm still here."

"Hey, she said you needed to stay for five-hundred years, you know. You're almost done now!"

I pulled my dress back down and slammed a fist onto the ground.

"Wha- Hey, are you alright?" The mirror asked.

"I lied… No, perhaps I was just trying to fool myself." I said, clenching my teeth.

"About what?"

"You should know what I'm talking about."

"…Um, you actually hate pudding?"

I snapped up onto my feet and grabbed the mirror, throwing it against the wall in a fit of rage, causing the shards the shatter all over the floor. I could feel my cheek drip blood, a stray shard cutting me, and collapsed to my knees, ignoring the stabbing pain that shot up as I landed on the other stray shards. With tears streaming down my face and my hands clenching my head, I spoke in a frustrated, tearful voice.

"Five-hundred-and-six. Five-hundred-and-six years."

* * *

><p>"Hau, ah, ah, more~!"<p>

Face first on the bed with my slick fingers picking apart her wet folds, the former guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion had become my personal slut for the evening due to circumstance. Her orange hair, recently combed back after a shower, shook as she began to thrust her hips in sync with my fingers stroking. Her sizable breasts swayed to and fro with the creaking of the bed, and the squeals from her mouth.

I kissed her back lightly, but the sensation was enough to make her entire body convulse as a torrent of juices engulfed my fingers. Her orgasm was sweet music to my ears, the wet sloshing a long-forgotten friend.

"_Koakuma, was it? That was amazing, as expected of a devil~_" The silver-haired girl spoke, her voice resembling a devil more than mine.

I took the recently stained hand and licked it, tasting Meiling's juices as they slithered down my throat. It was far sweeter than I had anticipated, as it had been so long since I engaged in sin.

"_And the best part is you didn't have a choice, now did you~?_" The girl asked in a singing tone.

I shook my head. Moments earlier I was in the library, looking for a book for mistress, but then I abandoned my duty and followed the girl. I never saw her before, nor did I think it was strange. I just did it willingly and… why wouldn't I?

"_Now let's see here, whose left in this mansion? The librarian, the maids, the mistress and her sister, I believe?_" She spoke questioningly to me, which I nodded my head in response.

"_Hmm, sisters? I should make them have sex! …make them…hmm__**?**_" The stranger spoke, her eyes becoming unfocused as though she were confused.

"_Sisters having sex?_That's no good with nee-san, sisters are sisters." Her voice changed, as though she were arguing amongst herself.

"But… _but, it's fine, since their not nee-san, right~?_" Her voice changed back to the lustful devil I had first heard, the one that echoed throughout my head.

Sin was sweet for a devil, and her voice reeked of it. I liked the voice I heard first, by far, so I was glad it won whatever argument they were having.

"_Hey, Koakuma, keep Meiling for tonight. My gift for showing me such wonderful technique~"_

I nodded in appreciation. I had almost forgotten how _**good**_ this was, and there was no way I was satisfied from just that.

"_Basement first, then I can watch Remilia's shocked face as her sister teases her… Oh, and I can make her unable to physically move!_" She spoke, her wide grin growing impossibly wider as she left me alone to do whatever I wanted to Meiling.

Annnnd, now I can stop repressing my _**rational**_ thoughts.

"Hey" I whispered to the barely conscious guard.

There was no response from her, as she was too busy drifting in the clouds to care about anything. I clonked her on the back of the head in an attempt to make her snap out of her trance.

"Ow…" Meiling spoke as she turned pouting to see me.

"Do you remember where we are and who I am?" I asked, seeing how much Meiling could grasp reality.

"Ahn, heaven, and you're an angel." Meiling gasped as I grabbed her head so she could face me.

I noticed that she was beginning to get aroused again the moment I touched her. I also noticed that there was no visible or magical sign of her being in a trance, which meant she truly felt aroused from being touched by me. This would normally make no sense, but I remembered that I followed the stranger and had sex with Meiling by my own will.

"She can control others minds?" I guessed, her third eye telling me that she must have had another power involving minds for this situation to happen.

"Gotcha~" Meiling spoke in a dazed, happy tone.

She got on top of me and kissed my neck without hesitation, her hands grabbing my ass. This really wasn't good, since my fires had been stoked pretty good by the stranger's power. My irrational thought was running wild during the entirety of being 'captured' by her, so it wasn't strange for familiar feelings to start rising up from within my chest.

"Sorry about this!" I apologized, striking Meiling's head with much more force than I previously used, so as to render her unconscious.

Her limp figure on top of me, I could feel her soft mounds pressing up against my chest. I blushed slightly, embarrassed to admit that a small part of me _**really**_ wanted to take the stranger up on her 'gift'.

"Meiling, you could be a singer with the pitch your voice can reach." I said, giggling to myself as I slid out from underneath her.

I thought about the enemy and her powers. She could easily make everyone do whatever she wanted and they'd fully believe it was something they themselves were doing. Such a power couldn't be stopped by anyone in this mansion, as much as I hated to admit it. I also felt a bit of nostalgia with this stranger; it wasn't every day I met a girl as sinful as I previously was, however-

"-You're not going to get away with this."

I ran in in the opposite direction of the basement, so I could warn everyone… turning back around with red cheeks to grab my clothes, which I felt way too comfortable without.

* * *

><p>With the 'willing' help of the librarian, the barriers on the basement where Flandre was being held dissipated. I couldn't stop smiling at how everyone did whatever I wanted. The librarian stood there in a daze, but I quickly 'told' her to go back to her books and ignore whatever may be happening that goes against her morals.<p>

With her gone, I opened up the giant double doors, revealing a carpeted staircase that led farther down. Without hesitating, I flew down the stairs impatiently until I reached the end; another giant door. I rolled my eyes at the unnecessary obstacle, and pushed it aside to reveal a huge hallway with the same red carpet on the floor. Much to my chagrin, it was lined with giant doors as far as the eye could see.

"_This is not easy, this is hard! Why have so many doors in a basement holding a single girl!?"_ I yelled, frustrated at the mansions design.

I was definitely going to make Remilia suffer, sexually speaking, of course. That thought alone drove me to open up door, after door, after door, after door-

* * *

><p>-after door, after door, after door, after… Oh, here we go! I can hear something coming from this door! I can't wait to… Wait… Do I hear crying?<p>

I could feel my heart again, a sharp pain running through it as the crying reminded me of Yamame.

_**No! Ignore it! Don't think too hard about it!**_

Don't think? Is that what I've been doing?

_**It feels good, having so much power doesn't it?**_

This voice that tempts me, is it my weakness?

_**Sex is what saved you from your hell, so live only for sex!**_

Or is it my past?

_**You want to have sex, as well as watch others do it, right?**_

Not like this. All I'm doing right now is running away from my problems by taking away everyone else's right to think. That's not fair.

_**Life isn't fair!**_

I always did what I wanted without a care when I was a subconscious being, so does that make you…?

_**STOP THINKING! **_

I can feel my teeth clenching along with my fists. Stop thinking? Don't joke around like that.

_**FREE YOUR MIND!**_

Shut-up. You don't control me anymore.

_**LOSE YOURSELF!**_

NO! I CAN'T! EVEN IF IT'S HARD, EVEN IF IT'S PAINFUL, IS THIS REALLY WHY 'I' CAME BACK!? TO PUT EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HELL I JUST WENT THROUGH, DEVOID OF THOUGHT!?

**YOU'LL BE HURT AGAIN!**

"…So?" I muttered.

…_**Huh!?**_

"Is being oblivious truly happiness, or is happiness the feeling that came when nee-san cared for me of her own volition?"

…

"I'm not perfect; I'm selfish and wishy-washy, seemingly no different than how I was before, but… even so, someone still cares for me. That's something that can't be gained through force, something that can't be obtained from remaining oblivious, because how can anyone get to know me if I'm running around all the time? That's why I'll go through the hardships, so I can obtain that happiness again… That's my answer."

I paused, waiting for a response from the voice. When it didn't answer, I puffed my chest up in pride. I beat my subconscious, once and for all. It was then that I remembered how I had just made Meiling a slut and Koakuma embrace her old desires, causing me to blush as I looked at the floor in shame.

"I _really_ need to fix them, but first-" I spoke, turning my head to the door in front of me.

.Door.

I guess I can't be too upset, since the obstacle shook up my mindset of 'whatever's easy' enough for me to snap back to my senses. I also couldn't ignore the crying beyond the door, the pained noise beckoning for someone, anyone, to help. I wasn't going to mess up again, at the very least, I'll help one person today.

I slowly pushed the door open, it's creaking noise almost deafening as it drowned out the crying. When I fully opened the door, I could see Flandre staring up at me with wide eyes, confused. I could also see a cut on her cheek and a small pool of blood on the floor, perhaps from the broken glass scattered about.

I could hear her pained thoughts, wondering why her sister never let her out of the basement, despite her promise to do so after five-hundred years. She also wondered whether her sister really cared about her anymore, that maybe being held in a basement wasn't normal. The thoughts ended with wondering who this strange woman in the doorway was.

"Who are you?" Flandre asked, her voice still strained from crying.

"Koimeji, Koishi. I might have done something naughty." I responded truthfully.

"Something naughty?" Flandre asked, wiping away her tears.

"Well, I ended up manipulating some residents of this mansion, as well as broke all the seals in the basement."

Flandre's eyes opened wide as she thought, _Wait… I can get out? Can I leave? Escape?_

"Well, it _**has**_ been five-hundred years, according to your mind, at least."

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yup, want to come along with me?" I asked, making my decision once I saw how sad she was in this basement.

Flandre's red eyes shone with life for the first time, as she leaped up to her feet, unaffected by the trickles of blood running down her legs.

"Nothing would make me happier." She spoke without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"I have to take care of something before we go. Can you wait here for a while?" The girl named Koishi asked.<p>

I almost didn't register what she said, my nose filled with the scent of wet dirt, my eyes occupied with the full moon on a cloudless night.

I was outside. Finally, after so long, I was outside.

"Flan?" Koishi checked to see if I was listening.

"Flan?" I asked, confused by the nickname.

"Ah, sorry, too formal?"

"No, no… I think it's cute, so you can call me that." I said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm glad. I don't really have too many friends so I didn't want to upset you."

"Friends?"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I guess I'm getting too ahead of myself. I have problems with that."

Flandre studied the silver-haired Yōkai closely. Her emerald eyes were slightly closed, as though she were tired, but they shone like they were energetic. Her smile was warm and comforting too, so I felt too awkward to deny her assumption.

"No, we're friends. You had no reason to help me, but you did. I'm grateful." I said, curtseying.

Koishi laughed at my gesture, my face scared I had done something to embarrass myself. She leaned in and hugged me in the next moment, however.

"Huh?" I panicked, flustered at the random action.

"You're so cute Flan~" Koishi stated, snuggling her head against mine.

"Wha- n-no, I'm n-not cute at all…"

"Silly, you didn't need to curtsey, but it was cute. That's why I was laughing, ok? I'd never laugh if someone made a fool of themselves."

She answered my fears in the next instant, like she was seeing right through me… but I guess she could read my mind, after all.

"It's not a guess, I really can read your mind you know." Koishi said, her mouth next to my ear.

Maybe it was because I had been alone for so long, but I felt comforted by the fact that Koishi was so close to me. It was the warmth of another person, not a cold mirror, that accompanied me right now. Just that fact alone seemed to make me warm and fuzzy inside.

"Your thoughts are cute too." Koishi said.

I giggled at that; is there anything Koishi didn't find cute?

"Anyways," Koishi started, letting go of me, "I need to take care of one little thing before we leave."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A secret, maybe I'll tell you someday, but it has to do with why I was in the mansion in the first place." Koishi said.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Well, because… It's a little strange and embarrassing. I don't really have the courage to tell you right now." Koishi said, scratching her cheek as it turned red.

I thought about bothering her more so that she'd tell me, but she really seemed like she wasn't ready to say what it was. Besides, she said she would tell me someday, and I really had no reason to doubt her since she had done so much for me.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, promise. Just don't wander too far off." Koishi said as she walked back into the mansion.

Compared to the waiting I did in the basement, I knew this would be easy… Especially since I was waiting for a friend.

* * *

><p>"Oh no."<p>

Upon entering the room where I left Koakuma and Meiling, I found one of them missing and another unconscious. I quickly discerned whether I'd be able to rouse Meiling from her state without causing damage to the brain, and forcibly made her conscious.

"Answer, where did Koakuma go?" I asked, authoritatively.

"Dunno, but I never knew how much I loved her. She's so-" Meiling started, before I undid whatever 'editing' I did to her brain.

Her eyes zoned out before gaining focus again. When she finally realized what she had done, and that I was responsible, she tried getting up and attacking me only to be forced into a state of sleep by me.

"The only reason she'd leave is if she wasn't influenced by me at all, so where did she go after that?" I pondered.

That's when it hit me; I was still able to make her have sex with Meiling, so that must mean that I didn't change her brain enough, not that she was unaffected. Did she hold back some of her thoughts? Either way, the next move she would make if she knew she could be influenced… would be to stay away from me. She would've gone to warn everybody to stay away from me. So they'll probably escape to the outside…

When the thoughts were put together, I ran to the front gate as quickly as I could, hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Answer me, Flandre, where did she go?"<p>

I could hear nee-san's stern voice, her eyes glaring at me with the promise of punishment looming.

"Who?" I played dumb.

Nee-san's red eyes became as red as fire, her patience almost reaching its limit. The crowd of servants were keeping me from running away, and I knew Sakuya could catch me with her powers, even if I managed to escape.

"You have one more chance, tell me where she is-" Nee-san started.

"-Or what, you'll put me back in the basement? We both know you're going to do that anyways-"

I could feel a sharp pang across my cheek as the whopping sound of a slap echoed throughout the night. The servants winced, as the force of it slammed my face into the wet mud. Normally I would cry, but on this night, I slowly stood back up and faced her. Nee-san's face looked spooked when I stared her back into her eyes and I stuck out my tongue tauntingly.

I could see her face morph from a shaken one, to an enraged one; her face so puffed up and red you could no longer see whatever maturity she claimed to have. That's when it hit me;

"You're even more childish than me." I thought aloud.

I barely had time to process what had happened when I found myself laying on the mud, my head pounding. Looking up at nee-san, I could see a clenched fist, indicating she had just punched me.

"Ingrate. Sakuya, take her back to the basement and see that the barriers are replaced." Nee-san ordered.

Sakuya just looked on, dumbstruck at what had just transpired in front of her eyes.

"Sakuya!" Nee-san roared, snapping Sakuya out of her daze.

"Y-yes." Sakuya said, forgetting to add 'mistress'.

I wasn't sure what shocked her the most; the fact that I stood up to nee-san, or the fact that she lost her temper. I could feel Sakuya lift me up in her arms cautiously, but I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one that bites." I whispered to her, careful that nee-san didn't hear.

As much as I wanted Nee-san to hear it, the face she made when I stood back up was enough for me. The face Sakuya was making was also nice, like she was seeing me for who I was for the first time. Just that fact that I was acknowledged as someone on par with nee-san, even if it was only by Sakuya, gave me more satisfaction than anything over the past five-hundred years.

As we made our way back to the mansion, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Koishi. I somehow got the feeling she could only be seen by me, as well as her power only limiting her to effect one brain at a time. I blinked, wondering just where the thoughts came from, before I realized she placed them there herself. That's when I also realized I could think something and she could hear it.

_Thanks for tonight… even if it was for just a short while, I was free and happy._

My eyes gazed up at the moon, knowing this would be the last look I would have at it for a very, very long time. I then directed my attention to my new friend once more.

_Thanks again… and goodbye._

Knowing it would probably be the last time I saw her, I stared out at Koishi for as long as possible, before Sakuya finally closed the doors of the manor shut, never to be opened for me again.


	7. Strange Bedfellow (Common Route End)

I couldn't do anything.

…No, that was a lie. I could run up to Sakuya and force her to use her powers to escape out of there. I could break into the mansion again with ease and make everyone's minds ignore me even if I enter their line of sight. There were many things I could do to save her, and yet I walked away from the mansion that night.

It wasn't that I didn't care about Flandre, but there was a pulsating pain emanating from my head, disorientating my vision and thoughts. It was like I was stuck between two large gongs being struck in unison, constantly and relentlessly. My entire world began to spin as I tried flying away from the mansion, wondering if I was _**really**_ going to pass out for a second time. It felt almost laughable that I was struck with the urge to fall unconscious twice during the last twenty-four hours, but it wasn't like I could control it.

I cursed (uncharacteristically) as I clumsily landed on the dirt road, twisting my left ankle as I wobbled around for balance. The shock of the pain didn't stop the ringing in my ears, but it only made things worse as it hurt to even try and keep my balance. I wondered what was causing this unrelenting migraine, but I was more concerned about losing consciousness again before reaching a safe place. The dirt road must lead somewhere, no doubt. With that thought, I continued fumbling along, using some trees to keep upright.

The night was cold, my hair flowing through the evening chill as my hat was left back at the manor. As I trotted along, I imagined the wind as a cold restraint on my skin. To my relief, I felt my body heat up at the image, Marisa's earlier antics helping me out in the oddest of ways. It still didn't do much for the migraine, but it was better than nothing.

As I continued along the dark path, I heard something approaching from afar. I was unable to tell what it was in my current state, but the growing light told me it was probably people. As a cart came into view, I focused my eyes on the figure carrying the cart; a young woman with wings and short, pink hair.

"Good thing I didn't sing, you look bad enough as it is." The woman said, noticing my predicament.

I wondered what she meant by singing, but I was too concerned with finding shelter for the night to ask.

"I've lost my sense of direction as well. Do you know anywhere I can go to rest?" I asked.

"The Human Village is just down this road." She said, gesturing in the direction I was walking in.

Before I even thought about thanking her and going on my way, my left leg gave out from under me as I took a step forward. The woman abandoned her cart quickly and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she slung my left arm over her shoulders.

"No, I don't think so." I said, my consciousness fading yet again.

"Hang on, I'll help you get there." She said.

"What about your cart?" I asked.

"I'll come back for it later, don't worry about it. Can you move forward, or do you need to be carried?"

"I'm probably going to pass out soon, so I'll need to be carried."

"It won't be a problem to fly you there then." She said, lifting me up in her arms.

"…Deja' vu." I muttered, remembering Yamame from this similar situation I was in.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing, I'm ready."

"Okay, hang on." She said, spreading her wings out as she took off into the sky.

I remember going up into the sky, my mind slowly drifting away beyond the clouds as I proved myself right, passing out in the air.

* * *

><p>It seemed that no matter how far I ran consciously, my unconscious state kept following me around, refusing to let go. I know that having both the unconscious and conscious mind together is what makes the mind whole, I just wasn't used to being conscious. Perhaps that's why I found myself overexerting whatever energies I had.<p>

I woke up with these thoughts, but refused to open my eyes, being lazy. I don't know where I am, nor how I got here, but I know I'm probably safe. That's why I'll snuggle up to these sheets for a little longer, because it's comfy.

I notice that there's a buzzing in the back of my skull, but it feels ticklish, unlike the migraine I experienced. The unnatural feeling was much more pleasant than last night… well, if it still isn't night time. I opened my eyes for a bit to see if there was any indication of the time, and saw light peeking out from under a curtain. I guess my assumption was correct, but now another problem occurred; I was curious where I was, thus ending my want to stay in the bed for longer.

As I mentioned before, I was wishy-washy. It was annoying, but my thoughts and goals change at a rapid pace, losing myself in the moment. I noticed it when I was at the Scarlet Devil Manor; I went from being Marisa's plaything, to wanting to help Yamame only to throw a fit at her. Then I got depressed and lost myself in my powers in order to forget my worries. Finally, I changed my mind, helped Flandre who just happened to be there, and left.

I still seem to be going with whatever happens, like when I was in my previous state. Maybe I was just that type of person to begin with.

I got up and realized I was wearing some comfy nightwear unfamiliar to me. I don't know where my clothes went, but they were nowhere to be seen in the room. Knowing it wouldn't do anything, I didn't linger around the room for any longer. Upon exiting, I was greeted with a hallway that seemed to lead to the entrance and an open space used for dining. I went towards the dining area, looking for hints as to whose house I was intruding on, as the house seemed too clean to be unused.

"There's no one here." I said, the dining room empty when I came into the clearing.

I turned around to look in the other rooms, but every single one was empty. I found it odd, but perhaps the people who lived here left me alone? No, not with a stranger in their house. Thinking about the situation, I noticed a small note on the floor near the entrance. Picking it off the floor, I read; _I'll be back to check on you in the morning. This house was recently used, but is unoccupied at the moment. I'll come back with your clothes as well, since they were dirty. –Mystia._

Mystia was probably the name of the Yōkai who helped me last night. I was in too much pain to read her mind for details last night, so I'll just assume that's the case for now. I heard a knock at the door in the next moment, however, so perhaps my assumption will come reality.

"Pardon me, oh you're awake." The Yōkai who helped me last night was standing there, holding some bags.

"Mystia, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry for just leaving you, but there wasn't anything I could do other than let you rest." Mystia spoke apologetically.

"No, no, that's okay. You did more than enough…?" I trailed off, realizing it was way too quiet.

"I brought some food, are you hungry?" Mystia asked, making her way past me to the dining room's kitchen.

"Can you hold on for a second!?" I asked in a loud tone, surprising Mystia who turned around to pay attention.

"Wh-what is it?" Mystia asked, her guard up.

I looked her in the eyes, continuing to disturb her as I stared intently.

"Do you want to do anything right now?" I suddenly asked.

"…Huh?" Mystia responded confused.

"Like, do you have a random impulse to do anything odd?"

"N-no, I can't say I do."

I look at her with confusion myself. There was something seriously wrong here…

"A-anyways, I'm going to make breakfast for you… well, dinner for me, but either way." Mystia said, retreating hastily to the kitchen with her bags, perhaps running away from me.

There was only one thing left to check, so I slowly looked down at my body…

. . . . .

. . .

"What…_**why!?**_" I yelled, fear and confusion rattling around in my brain.

Mystia, who was still on edge after my outburst, approached me with distance and caution as she asked what was wrong.

"It's…It's closed again…" I mumbled, unable to look away.

"Wh-what's closed?"

"Closed… again…" I repeated, unable to shake off my anxiety.

I couldn't stop staring at my third-eye, sealed shut yet again.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I was able to calm down enough to tell Mystia the significance of my sealed third-eye. I wasn't sure why I was still able to think consciously, but I was unable to access any of my powers. I couldn't help but be unsettled by the eye, however, especially now that I could consciously recognize it.<p>

"I see, so you're a mind reading Yōkai? I haven't seen one before." Mystia said.

"Not anymore… I wonder how this could have happened?" I spoke, my voice cracking under the thought of '_what if I can't use my powers anymore?'_

"…You weren't in great shape yesterday. Maybe it has something to do with that?" Mystia asked.

I pondered that thought for a bit. It was true that I was using my powers quite extensively yesterday; changing someone's character completely without damaging the brain took a lot of energy, which I had been using up due to prior matters. Was it possible that I exhausted my powers to the point where I could no longer use them?

"Well, it's not like you'll be powerless forever. I wasn't able to use my powers for a while once, but they came back after a couple of days." Mystia said.

"You've lost your powers?" I asked.

"Well, I can't use them if I can't sing. I lost my voice for a couple of days because I was using it too much, so this might be a similar situation."

"But I haven't lost my ability to think…"

"Are you saying you'd rather not be able to think?"

"N-no, that's not what I'm-"

"Relax, I'm sure they'll come back."

"You don't know that."

"It's my gut feeling." Mystia said, tapping on her stomach in pride.

"If you say so." I sighed, still dejected.

All of a sudden, a growling noise could be heard echoing throughout the room, my eyes turning to Mystia's hand, still on her stomach. She turned her blushing face away as she began making breakfast/dinner.

* * *

><p>When we finished eating, Mystia excused herself to go back home, as she was beginning to get tired. She told me I should make use of the abandoned house and stay at the human village for a while, as the people here were mostly friendly to Yōkai who visited. I thanked her when she left, and put on my clothes, inside one of the bags she had brought over.<p>

I looked at my third-eye again, wondering if I should keep it hidden, as people might make a fuss about my powers should they recognize it. It wasn't that I didn't trust Mystia, but mine and nee-san's powers were the main reason we ended up living underground. Even If I can't read their minds right now, they can only take my word for it and might distrust me.

I sighed as I re-dressed myself in an attempt to hide my third eye, not willing to take the risk. I hid the eye under my skirt with its cord running itself over my body. I knew the cord would be almost unnoticeable, so only the eye was the problem. Hiding it under my skirt made it completely unnoticeable, unless someone were to peak underneath, which I doubt would happen. I took a few practice steps to make sure I could move without injuring my third-eye, then, once I was content with my work, I left the house.

Outside the house people were moving to and fro along the dirt road, making their way to whatever business they had to take care of for the day. I walked along the road too, looking at the different buildings the village had; a flower shop, a doctor, a tofu shop along with various other kinds of food shops, what appeared to be a magic store like Marisa's… there were all kinds of places here that I never knew about. Then again, it wasn't like I visited here consciously before.

I began to notice that some people directed their attention to me as I was walking along the road. Fearing my third-eye might be visible, I checked myself to see that it wasn't the case. I was confused as to why I was getting looks, but then I realized the clothes I was wearing made me stand out. It probably wasn't the most common of outfits. Embarrassedly, I made my way back to the abandoned house, as the glances were making me nervous.

* * *

><p>When night came, Mystia came back to check up on me. I asked her if I could get a change of clothes, one where I wouldn't be given odd glances, and she just laughed.<p>

"No one's going to give you an odd glance if you go out during the night. Look at what I'm wearing." Mystia said, twirling around in her pink dress. It was indeed something that would warrant some look compared to what the humans were wearing.

"But if I want to go out during the day-" I started

"I don't have any human-looking clothes with me, since I'm usually asleep during the day." Mystia interrupted.

"What about the pajama's?"

"Oh… those. That's an exception, I just happened to have them. Anyway, there's a place where you can get the clothes you're looking for here in the village." Mystia said, waving off any follow up questions.

"Is it open right now?"

"Yeah, most stores stay open late for business for the Yōkai here. If you want, I can show you where it is."

"Yes please."

When we left the house, Mystia took me to a small structure that was mostly unoccupied with only the salesperson and a single customer. I guess that these types of stores wouldn't be too popular among Yōkai, but there must have been some business if they stayed open this late. Mystia helped me pick out some plain-looking clothes at my request (Mystia kept insisting on more colorful outfits which would have defeated my purpose of not standing out, but she eventually gave up).

When we left the store, Mystia asked me if I wanted to grab a drink with her, since she didn't have anything planned for tonight. I never really drank alcohol before, and I told her I was worried about the effect it might have on my recovering powers. She stubbornly refused to let the matter go, however, telling me I worried too much and that I should try and enjoy myself. I reluctantly agreed, as it seemed like she really wanted someone to talk to while she drank.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me; This is your first time in the human village?" Mystia asked me on the way to the tavern.

"Well, that I'm conscious for. The last time I visited here was during, um, some religious war thing?" I stalled, trying to remember what happened when I last visited.

"Oh, you mean the religious popularity contest? It was hilarious to watch everyone beat each other up for admiration and faith! I almost felt bad when it was all for nothing, but I kinda' think they deserved it." Mystia spoke honestly.

"I started that." I said unhesitant.

"...Huh?"

"Well, I stole the mask of hope from Kokoro, so-"

"Hold on! You're _**the**_ Yōkai who stole that mask? Isn't that kind of amazing?" Mystia asked, in awe of my actions.

"N-no, it was all a mistake! There's no way I'd cause an incident on purpose!" I responded, but Mystia wasn't listening.

"You look innocent and sweet, but you're quite the mischievous one, aren't you?" Mystia said, grinning.

"Y-you got it wrong..." I trailed off, blushing embarrassedly as I looked at the ground.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you. Why did you steal the mask though?"

"Well, I'm not so sure myself. Like I said before, I wasn't conscious when I was last here."

"Oh yeah, you did mention something like that. That wasn't just a figure of speech?"

"It was not. I lived subconsciously for a while, and I stole the mask during that period of time."

"Did Kokoro ever find out you were the one who stole it?"

"She did, and she was pretty upset. I vaguely recall getting beaten up pretty badly during that time." I shuddered, remembering when she attacked me during the incident.

"So she got her mask back then, huh?"

"Well, strangely enough, she let me keep it after that fight, saying that she no longer needed it."

"She did? That's odd, I thought the people regained their hope because her mask was returned."

"Maybe she found some hope of her own?" I reasoned, remembering the look of determination in her eyes.

"You know better than I do." Mystia said as we approached the tavern's front door.

"I wonder where she went after that incident?"

"Maybe she lost that hope and became a drunk at this tavern?" Mystia said jokingly.

"That's terrible." I said, trying to hold back my laughter. I didn't remember her fondly, after all, so I couldn't help but find her being in such a situation to be funny.

As Mystia opened up the tavern door, we were greeted with a very, very drunk atmosphere. It sounded quite odd, but the only way to describe the feeling in the room was 'inebriated'. Both human and Yōkai alike were mumbling incoherently and moving wobbly around, some verbose while others were grinning goofily.

"Huh, that's strange. Normally it isn't soooooooo… *Hic*… rowdy in 'ere" Mystia slurred, her speech becoming strange suddenly.

"M-Mystia!?" I asked, knowing something seriously wrong was happening. She hadn't even touched a single drink of alcohol and she was already acting drunk.

"_**Gimmie' another!**_" I could hear a nostalgic voice yell out at the bar.

When I turned my eyes to the direction of the voice, I almost collapsed to the floor from the absurdity of the image. Sitting at the bar with beet-red cheeks and loosened blouse, was my former enemy; Hata no Kokoro, holding an empty beer mug.

"Oh my gods, Mystia was right; she really _**did**_ become a drunk." I spoke in disbelief.

Well, that explained the 'drunk' atmosphere. Kokoro had the ability to control emotions, thus the reason people lost hope during the incident where I stole her mask. I wasn't entirely sure that 'inebriated' was an emotion, but it was clear that she was the one responsible for it. I also wondered why I wasn't being affected by her ability, especially since I had lost my powers, but I put that thought on hold as I walked towards her.

The bartender also wobbled as he brought her another drink, spilling some beer on his pants before clacking it down onto the counter in front of Kokoro, who dropped the empty mug she had in exchange for the recently filled one.

"Kan-pai" She cheered energetically as she downed the beer.

"I hav' ta say, everabudy is 'o 'appy since ya 'rrived. Ya now ma best custama' an' all drinks on 'e!" The bartender stated, drunk-like as well.

"Thank you" She spoke in a slurred voice. Who knows how many beers she's had, considering the bartender wasn't in his right mind currently.

"Okay then, I think you've had enough." I said, patting Kokoro's shoulder.

She turned, her long, messy, pink hair whipping around as she looked up at me with her empty, pink eyes. I also got a glimpse of her chest, exposed through the undone buttons of her blue blouse. I blushed slightly from the image, but remained resolute in my decision to get her out of the bar. Her eyes went wide when she saw my face, no doubt remembering what I did to her. I fully expected her to yell at me angrily, prepared for her-

"*Mmchu~*"

…..Huh?

"*Hauf, chu*"

Huh, huh, huh? Is it just me, or is her tongue really deep in my mouth right now? Her arms are wrapped around me as well, tightly pulling me towards her deep kiss. I could feel her weight as we fell to the ground, her legs tangling with mine as I was still trying to process what was happening. I could feel her hot moans breathe lust into my mouth as my rational thought drowned in a wave of passion. I feel like I let her kiss me for minutes, unable to believe such an absurd situation was happening, but when she broke off the kiss and sat up, looking down at me with such heavy breaths and lingering drool, I had no choice but to accept it as reality.

"Why?", was all I could manage to say.

"I love you." She said without any explanation, moving back in to kiss me.

As she leaned in again, I stopped her from entering my mouth a second time by pushing up with my hands, but they ended up making the situation worse as they landed on her breasts. She let out a loud moan, as her eyes squinted in desire; her face was much more expressive than the last time we met. I could see her mouth was twitching from the sensations, her emotions being displayed without the help of her masks. *

I was shocked. The last time I saw her, she was unable to make an expression, so she used her masks to do so… Wait, come to think of it, she let me keep the mask of hope. If that's the case, then does that mean she got rid of the other masks too?

"Did you get rid of the other masks?" I asked.

She just moaned in response, my hands still on her breasts, which I promptly took off. I also began to hear moaning throughout the tavern, everyone affected by Kokoro's power now becoming aroused.

"This has got to be the most bizarre night of my life." I stated as I noticed Mystia making out with a human male in the corner. I could also see her still-clothed crotch rubbing his- Okay then, I'm just going to focus on Kokoro for now. I knew the only way to make this all stop was by dragging Kokoro outside the tavern, so I decided to sacrifice myself for everyone else's sake.

"Hey, it's too crowded in here. Can we go somewhere more private, where we can be alone?" I asked Kokoro, suggestively whispering in her ear. I had no idea why she was interested in me all of a sudden, but I decided to use that to my advantage. She took the bait as she gave an immediate, "Yes", and began to practically drag me out of the tavern. It was ironic since I wanted to 'drag' her out, but I was glad my plan worked.

As we left the tavern, her wobbling figure throwing me off balance as she pulled me, she stopped suddenly, as though forgetting what she was doing.

"Wait, where should we go?" Kokoro spoke, her voice surprisingly coherent for her current state.

"Th-there." I said, pointing towards the village exit. I originally planned to go to the abandoned house, but there were people and Yōkai along the way, and I didn't want them to be victims of Kokoro's power. Going out into the forest seemed to be the best option; even though it held the risk of passerby Yōkai heading towards the village, it was the place least likely to affect anyone on the way there. I had no intention of letting Kokoro's power run amok for too long anyways.

Kokoro's unhesitant movements towards our destination exhausted me. She practically ran all the way into the dark woods, the light of the village no longer in sight as she began to take off her clothes when we got off the road. I knew that she was stronger than me right now, and that I'd probably be sexually assaulted if I didn't do something. Fortunately for me, I was sober, and she was drunk.

"Hey Kokoro." I said in a cheerful voice.

"What is it?" She asked, approaching me to take off my clothes.

"I'm a little embarrassed being seen like this. Can I take off my clothes over there and come out when I'm ready?" I asked, using as sweet a voice a possible so that I could sway her. Her cheeks turned even redder as she heard this, my charm apparently working on her.

"S-sure. I-I'll wait." She mumbled in an embarrassed tone, her mouth a squiggled line of nervousness.

"I'll be right back, do you promise not to peek?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I walked up to her and gave her cheek a kiss, turning around and leaving before I could see her reaction. I didn't even bother tip-toing; I just walked forward in the forest for a bit, then turned out and onto the road where I followed it back to the village. I felt a little bad for taking advantage of Kokoro like that, but I really wasn't interested in her right now.

I could hear a commotion still going on in the tavern, but it seemed different from before. As I opened the door, I could see some Yōkai and human's arguing about sexual harassment, despite the situation being beyond their control. I also saw Mystia, rapidly bowing to the human she violated with a flustered face. The human didn't seem to mind all that much, his mouth holding back a huge grin. I sighed as I tapped Mystia on the shoulder, startling her.

"K-Koishi!? Please tell me you didn't see!" Mystia pleaded, her eyes swirling in panic.

"I could learn a thing or two from you. That was some pretty intense technique." I said teasingly. It was awful, but the way she panicked was adorable.

"Noooooo, forget that, forget it right now!" Mystia yelled, wailing her arms around.

It took a while for the commotion in the tavern to calm down fully, but when everyone finally realized what had happened, everything was solved with some awkward laughter and drinks as compensation. Mystia couldn't quite move on from what happened, despite my best efforts to cheer her up, and called it a night (day?) early. I left shortly after, as it was Mystia who brought me to the tavern in the first place.

I walked into the abandoned house and fell on top of my bed, my eyes closing almost instantaneously as the exhaustion of the night's events finally caught up to me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the following morning, I decided to go check the place where I left Kokoro. What she did last night was bizarre and left me wondering what could have happened to make her that way. I left a note for Mystia before leaving, thinking she would stop by as she had been doing, and left for the exit I visited last night.<p>

I followed the dirt road to about the same length where we finally entered the woods, and turned to enter them. I was certain that Kokoro would have had enough sense to not stay in the woods all this time, but her actions last night were hardly logical. Sure enough, I found her conked out on the grassy clearing I left her at last night. She must have fallen asleep waiting for me to come back. Now I really feel bad for leaving her, but I'm sure she'll appreciate the fact I stopped her from doing something she'd regret later.

Walking up to Kokoro, her entire body bare, I grabbed the clothes lying around her and started dressing her. As I did, I started paying more attention to her body; her skin was smooth and flawless, her normally covered up figure was also pretty impressive, boasting a modest chest and a slightly curvaceous waist and hips. Her sleeping face was pretty too, a peaceful expression that made my heart skip a beat. The gap between this Kokoro and the Kokoro I knew from before was night and day.

I shook my head, snapping out of it as I continued dressing her. I might be a pervert, but I wasn't going to do anything to her, even if she was much more attractive than I had first thought. Those hips were definitely dangerous, the appeal of their usually hidden curves drawing my eyes towards them like magnets. Who knew she had such a dangerous weapon hiding in her clothing all this time? I quickly pulled her panties and skirt over her lower-half, so I could no longer be distracted from my job.

I shamefully stared at her upper-body too, but I covered it up quickly, keeping the pace I used for the other half. I sighed relief as she was finally fully clothed, and tried rousing her from her heavy sleep by shaking her.

"Hey, wake up, its morning." I said, her eyes making no effort to open.

I shook her even more roughly and yelled 'good morning', but she still wasn't waking up. I've never dealt with a drunk person before, but I was pretty sure this heavy sleep wasn't normal. I couldn't just leave her out here again, however, so I tried slapping her as a last resort.

. . . . .

. . .

It wasn't working. She still slept soundly despite receiving physical pain. I wasn't sure what to do now, since nothing was able to wake her up, and I already decided I wasn't abandoning her again. Should I just wait until she wakes up? I don't know how long it will take for her to do so, but based on how she was sleeping, I assumed it would take a while. I think it might be better to move her back to the abandoned house, since she would only be bothering me, and I'd feel better if she were sleeping there instead of on the ground.

So I took her body into my arms and stood still for a while, wondering why I wasn't moving, before remembering I currently had no powers. Blushing embarrassedly, I was thankful no one was there to see me as I walked back into the village.

* * *

><p>"So, do you want to explain why you're carrying Kokoro into the house?" Mystia said, greeting me at the front door of the house.<p>

"I want to know why she was drunk last night." I answered, pushing past Mystia into the house.

"That's it? Seems like a pretty silly reason to allow a mortal enemy to sleep in the same house as you." Mystia said, doubting my reason.

"She's not really my enemy anymore. I think she stopped caring when she let me have the mask."

"Where is that mask now, anyways?"

"It's lying around in my room back home somewhere. It doesn't have any more hope left in it, however." I said, placing Kokoro in one of the spare rooms as I searched for bed sheets.

"Your room, top shelf of the closet." Mystia said, directing me.

I thanked her and grabbed the sheets as I made the bed in the spare room.

"Why are there beds in here anyways? It's a rather odd choice for a home in the human village." I asked, finally noticing the unfitting sleeping arrangements.

"The house belonged to a human from the outside world. He could never get used to sleeping in futons, so he saved up money and bought some beds." Mystia said.

It seemed like Mystia was quite familiar with whoever lived here, but I didn't pry. I had just finished making the bed and I turned around crouched to lift up Kokoro onto the bed…

…I came face to face with an awake Kokoro, staring intently at my face. I blinked at her, slightly taken aback by her silent interest in me. When I was about to say, 'Hi', she smiled and grabbed my head as she leaned in to kiss. I couldn't react fast enough to her sudden attack, despite experiencing it last night. Her mouth gently began sucking on my tongue, my taste buds exploding with tingly shockwaves of warm bliss.

She then, almost as sudden as her initiation, pulled back her face with a bridge of saliva forming between our lips. I could hear my own mouth pant in sync with Kokoro's panting, finally realizing just how much of an impact her kissing had on me. Even looking back to last night, I didn't stop her kiss, allowing it to last for minutes.

Was she just _**that**_ good of a kisser, or was I actually…?

*Ahem.*

Me and Kokoro turned our attention to Mystia, suddenly in the doorway of the spare room. Of course she would notice the strange noises coming from the bedroom, especially if I stopped talking all of a sudden. It also occurred to me that I might've heard her say something during the kiss, but my mind wasn't able to register it for some reason.

"Um, she's awake now?" I said, giving a 'ta-da' gesture in an attempt to play it off.

"I have way too many questions for you two right now, but the first one would be why you're both kissing." Mystia asked.

I gave a look of, 'Ask her, not me' as I pointed to Kokoro. She turned to face Mystia and answered with a smile, "Because it feels good."

"Wha- she's smiling?" Mystia asked, shocked.

"I was surprised too." I added.

"Am I not expressing it properly?" Kokoro asked, her expression becoming worried in an instant.

"No, no, we just haven't seen you express emotions without your masks before." I said reassuringly.

"Oh, I'm glad. I was worried I was doing it wrong." Kokoro said with a sigh of relief.

"Next question, why were you two _**specifically**_ kissing?" Mystia asked, shaking off her shock.

"I'm the kiss-e, not the kisser." I said, making the situation clear.

"Oh, that's because I love Koishi." Kokoro said, smiling again.

…Even if it made absolutely no sense 'why' she liked me, I couldn't help but be drawn to her smile. It wasn't a smile just anyone could make; it was a natural smile that displayed her purest feelings. I wondered if it was because she, herself, was an emotional person, and she just never knew how to express it before?

"And _**why**_ do you love Koishi?" Mystia asked, getting slightly irritated.

Kokoro blushed and fidgeted, averting her eyes as she mumbled, "I- I can't possibly say that out loud. It's too embarrassing."

I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged Kokoro with all my might in an act of impulse. Kokoro with emotions was way too cute, so cute that I didn't really care about what was going on anymore. I nuzzled my head under her chin as she mewed in content.

"K-Koishi!?" Mystia yelled in surprise.

Snapping back to reality, I moved myself away from Kokoro.

"S-sorry, she was just really cute." I mumbled, tilting my head down in shame.

Mystia's eyes widened as she spoke, "So, you're _**both**_ lesbians and like each other? But then what was that one incident?"

Before I could respond, Kokoro answered in the most ridiculous way, "Oh that? Koishi was sick of us not having sex so she took away my mask of hope in a fit."

. . . . .

. . .

…_**Hai!?**_

"K-Koishi, is that true!?" Mystia asked, completely bewildered.

"I-I don't know! I wasn't even conscious during that time!" I answered, almost as hysterically as Mystia.

"We had been dating for years and our love life had been getting dull, so I started ignoring her as of late. She wasn't very happy about this, so she took my mask and hid it away. Even as the people became emotionless at night, she still refused to return the mask, as she hated the humans anyways." Kokoro said with a straight face.

"Koishi!" Mystia said with sudden disgust. **

"N-no wait, this is all a-", I started, before realizing that Kokoro was supressing the smallest of smiles. I gave her a look of exasperation when I finally realized she was messing with us.

"She even took a few humans hostage when she realized I still wouldn't have sex with her." Kokoro said, now having trouble holding back her laughter as Mystia became enraged.

"You're horrible!" Mystia yelled.

"You know what? I just don't care anymore." I said, crawling into the bed I just made and hiding under the sheets.

"Why you-" Mystia started before being interrupted by Kokoro's laughter, unable to be supressed any longer.

In the darkness of the sheets, I could hear confusion, realization, and finally regret in the voice of Mystia as she talked with Kokoro. I slowly pulled the sheets away from my face as I saw Mystia give an apologetic look in my direction.

"It's okay. It actually _**was**_ pretty funny." I said, cracking a smile.

Mystia laughed awkwardly, relieved but still confused by the situation. I didn't entirely blame her either, as Kokoro's actions were seemingly random and without context. …No, that was wrong, maybe we just didn't know Kokoro well enough and were simply assuming she was acting out of character.

"Still, I never expected you to act this way." I said to Kokoro.

Kokoro looked at me with curiosity (I still couldn't understand how every face she made could look so cute), and said, "Is there something wrong with how I'm acting?"

"Well, it isn't exactly the way we imagined you behaving." I said.

"I was always like this, I just didn't know how to express it when we first met." Kokoro stated.

Mystia sighed as she said, "Well I was completely fooled by your joke because I didn't know that."

"The way you panicked was cute." Both me and Kokoro said at the same time, before looking at each other in response to the same thing being said.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone for now, since I'm starting to get a headache from all this." Mystia said, leaving for the door.

"Wai-" I started before Kokoro tackled me flat onto the bed, sealing my lips with her own.

I could feel a deliciously-dizzy feeling begin to take root in my head, Kokoro's hot tongue sliding down along my own. I forgot where I was and just floated in this pleasurable warmth the kiss produced, Kokoro's moans barley reaching my ears as my own overshadowed them. This wasn't my first kiss and yet it completely overloaded my senses, my body becoming sensitive to the air around me and the touch of Kokoro's body. Why did it feel so good with her?

As the kissing continued, I could feel Kokoro's left hand run underneath my skirt, touching my special place through the damp cloth. Her touch only served to make it damper, as my moist pussy allowed her finger entry easily, the need to feel more becoming my current goal. The cloth she teased me over, however, wasn't so willing to let her in. I wanted to beg her for direct touch, but I couldn't shake off her kiss, my energy to push her off completely gone. I wanted to enjoy this kiss for as long as possible, but at the same time, my aching womanhood needed _more_. I tried moving my hips as her finger ran along my entrance, desperate for that feeling of satisfaction which comes from being touched within.

Kokoro moved her lips away from mine as she whispered in my ear, "I have a confession to make; I'm making you lustful with my powers, hope you don't mind~", and sucked roughly on my neck when she finished; my entire body tensing up to the sensation as my mouth opened wide, breathless. She didn't relent in her sucking, determined to leave a mark on my skin, or perhaps make me further smitten with her. It felt so good, that the words she just spoke moments earlier were gone from my mind.

Her playful teasing of my drenched heat down below turned into greedy acts; her fingers finally sliding into my panties and inserting along my wet folds. "_Kokoroooo~"_, I moaned, not understanding why I said her name in my delirious state of primal urge. Her fingers didn't take long to find my swollen weak point within, tracing its outline with a torturously slow movement that made my lips tremble in glee. She took her lips off my neck to look at my, no doubt un-composed, face. Kokoro's squinted pink eyes looked over me in sexual interest, her mouth becoming a content smile as she saw how I couldn't hide what I was feeling on my face.

I sighed in disappointment in the next second, however, her now-wet hand moving itself away from my lower mouth. "It feels so hot…" Kokoro remarked in regards to her soaked hand, staring at it. She further embarrassed me by sniffing the hand in curiosity. I wanted to tell her to stop, but my voice was nowhere to be found among my heavy breaths, overwhelmed by the swirling emotions forming in my chest. I could only stare helplessly as she stuck her tongue out and licked my taste off her stained fingers, much to my dismay.

"It tastes strange, but my body's getting hotter…" Kokoro continued making notes of her experience as she continued licking her hand. My body seemed to get hotter as well, as my mind had finally stopped registering what was happening before my eyes. Kokoro was tasting me, licking her fingers with heated moans as she enjoyed herself. That thought went into my cloudy mind, and only served to make it even harder to think about what was going on. Before I could even think about it, I slowly moved my right hand down towards my aching need. Kokoro's recently cleaned left hand caught me by the wrist, however, stopping my movement.

"_Noooo, let me-"_I started in complaint, Kokoro putting her right hand's index finger over my mouth. She smiled as she said, "Sorry, but I want to taste you a bit _more~"_. Before I understood what that meant, she had already pulled down my drenched undergarment and plunged her tongue into my womanhood. I gasped as her taste buds already began appreciating my swollen clit, having located it earlier with her fingers. As she continued eating me out, I began to notice how much everything started to float away, like I was nowhere and everywhere all at once. Was I being licked? I couldn't tell anymore as a buzzing feeling echoed from the back of my skull and reverberated throughout my entire body, numbing it to the point where I lost my sense of being.

Then, I could feel something coming, a creeping sensation along my spine foreshadowing something powerful. Oblivion? The blank state of my mind and otherworldly feeling of floating seemed to suggest so, but the overwhelming heat I was feeling hinted at something else entirely. Then, I could feel a stillness in the air, holding my breath in anticipation of the trigger that would end this all.

And so, like a torrent of raindrops on a rainy day, I came crashing down to earth. I screamed Kokoro's name as my body flushed out my lust, wet pleasure discharging from my womanhood. I became more aware of my surroundings as the climax continued; my hands were clutching Kokoro's head, pressuring her to stimulate me more. I let go of her head, realizing it might have been hard for her to breathe, and gasped for air, my body becoming limp from the exhaustion of orgasming. I could hear Kokoro cough and gasp for air as well, my suspicions about her being unable to breathe correct. I could feel her crawl on the bed next to me, her body exhausted as well, confusing me until I noticed her hands, seemingly wetter than before. She had been touching herself during the act of cunnilingus, I concluded.

I could feel her arms wrap around my upper body as she snuggled up to me, her still hot breath caressing my skin gently as she nuzzled her head against mine. It felt nice, feeling someone else's warmth next to you.

Especially if they gave you the greatest orgasm of your entire life, that's also a plus.

Granted, I haven't had too many orgasms in my life, but I struggled to find the words for how good Kokoro made me feel right then and there. I felt like it ended almost as abruptly as it started, my body being unable to last her sexual assault. I felt my cheeks heat up once more, upset at how I was unable to enjoy it a little longer. I quickly dismissed the embarrassment, however, upon realizing I had no idea how much time had passed while I was being pleasured.

I looked at Kokoro, her sleepy smile reminding me of just how exhausted I was. It also made my heart race a bit faster, seeing her so close to my face.

"How was it?" Kokoro asked, holding me a little tighter.

"It was amazing." I said, unhesitant.

Kokoro giggled at my quick answer and said, "I'm glad…", before trailing off and closing her eyes.

I could feel the breathing in her chest, rhythmic and peaceful. It relaxed me even more and, combined with my exhaustion, I chased after Kokoro in my dreams.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my eyes unable to stand the sun pouring out through the curtains. I couldn't see Kokoro anywhere on the bed, so I gingerly sat up as I walked out of the room, still getting my bearings.<p>

"Kokoro?" I called out in the house, unable to hear a response. A little worried, I checked the other room and kitchen, finding no sign of her. Something did catch my eye on the dining room table, however. It was a note, left by Kokoro.

_Thank you, I'm sorry, and goodbye._

* * *

><p>I stood at the entrance of the human village, my powers having come back early the next morning. I was relieved to find that my third-eye was wide open when I awoke, as well as cautious, making a mental note to think about my limits. I looked back at the village one more time, lingering, and turned around to head out.<p>

This last week I've had has been… eventful, to say the least. I'm not entirely sure where to go now, as I have a lot of things weighing on my mind. The people I've met flash through my head, one by one as I weighed my options.

* * *

><p><em>Yuuka.<em> Back when my only goal in life was to have sex with as many women as possible, I went to see her and changed her impression of me… forcibly. Even thinking about how meek she looked as I caught her off guard made me excited. And her body… Even if I've changed the way I think, a part of me still wanted her, in more ways than one. Even if it was wrong, even if I felt guilty, at the same time, the temptation of wanting to see her act submissively seemed to corrupt my morals.

It really was sexy, seeing her like that.

* * *

><p><em>Marisa.<em> She was dangerous, going to such lengths to keep me. A much different case from Yuuka, I ended up craving her affection and even managed to develop a masochistic side. Stupid mind-association. Still, I could feel something… _sad_ coming from her mind as she called out to me when I left. I couldn't get that off my mind; Where did that overwhelming depression come from? I'm curious.

But will curiosity kill the cat yet again… er, I guess I was more of a 'bitch' in Marisa's case?

* * *

><p><em>Yamame.<em> There's no way she can be happy the way she is right now, but I ended up making her mad to the point where she threatened me. I don't even know if I'll ever have the chance to make it up to her ever again, but I can't just give up. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way she is and I'm not going to let my misstep stop me from helping her.

No one deserves to be alone; I know that all too well.

* * *

><p><em>Flandre.<em> Even if it's unfair, I can't help but compare her situation to Yamame's, being alone like that. Not only that, but her own sister is the reason why she's in that situation to begin with. I don't understand why she's being isolated like that, however. Yamame's case, even if it's frustrating, makes sense. Flandre's does not, as she couldn't have possibly done anything wrong for over five-hundred years. She was locked in the basement during that time, so what was keeping Remilia from letting her out?

Even if I can't let this go… something deep inside of me screams to stay away from the mansion. What's this immense feeling of fear?

* * *

><p>Finally, <em>Kokoro.<em> She's the most confusing person I've ever met, and her sudden expressions don't make it any easier to understand her. Even if I can understand her feelings, I just can't understand _**why**_. _**Why **_did she forgive me as easily as she did when I had the mask? _**Why **_does she suddenly have feelings for me? _**Why**_ did she have sex with me? And _**why**_ did she leave a note like that for me, without any explanation? She's the biggest mystery I've come across, but now that I have my powers back, I might get some answers when I meet her again. But that one word, '_…sorry…'_, stuck in my head as I read that note. It didn't feel like she was sorry for leaving; I have no proof of that, but that's just the feeling I got when I read the note.

If that wasn't it, then what did she have to be sorry for?

* * *

><p>Sighing as I continued walking along the dirt road, I tried to make my decision as to my destination.<p>

. . . . .

. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Route clear! +3'000'000<strong>_

_**Continue to next route…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>References and Notes;<strong>_

*For those who haven't seen Kokoro's story mode ending in 13.5, this is entirely possible. Don't send me 100'000 messages complaining about how she should be expressionless. (-I don't expect you to, this is more of a joke :/)

** Mystia liking humans isn't necessarily cannon, but she's entirely capable of liking them. Maybe she befriended a human during 13.5? Eh, who knows? (Before fan theories go crazy here, let me tell you that there is no relation between this Mystia and the one in _Deaf to all But a Love Song_.)

_**Author's message;**_

When making this story, I had the idea of fashioning it to a visual novel with different routes and endings. I'm still going through with this plan and will begin writing the story to focus on one character's route at a time. There isn't going to be a vote for which girl's first, however. I'm going to go in an orderly fashion; routes will be done in the same order as Koishi meeting them (Don't worry about waiting for your rescue Flan; each route starts at the exact same time (where this route left off), so it'll be like _**they never happened at all!**_ Hahaha… wait, that's actually sad. T_T)

On another note, is the harem route unlockable?

Mayyyyyybe~ :3

See you next week(?)


	8. Courting the Flower Yōkai (Yuuka Route)

_Not too far from the human village, there was a garden filled with sunflowers._

_In this garden, many people knew it as the home of a certain Yōkai, despite others inhabiting it._

_There were many misunderstandings regarding this place, as well as the flower Yōkai who inhabited the area._

_There was one thing that was true, however; if you were to harm a flower in this garden, your own life would become forfeit._

_Should one escape after such an act, they must truly be an individual of inhumane strength or divine luck._

_-A wandering traveler's opinion on the 'Garden in the Sun'._

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the vast field of sunflowers in view, wondering whether I should wait for Yuuka, or enter the field on my own. She came rather quickly the first time, but that may have been a coincidence for all I knew. Standing here, looking at the flowers made me want to stay a little while longer, even if Yuuka didn't know I was here. I guess it was a silly thing to do, since I could look at them along the dirt road as well. Without letting anymore time pass, I continued onward, searching for Yuuka.<p>

This was, without a doubt, the most selfish decision I could have made out of my options; Kokoro was second, since I was only just confused and curious about her feelings. Marisa seemed to have a deep sadness echoing in her mind as I left, so I didn't want to leave her that way. As for Yamame and Flan, there was absolutely no way I could just abandon them, not like that…

Even so, here I am, visiting Yuuka simply because I want to see her act submissive towards me. The pains of guilt in my heart wouldn't leave and yet I still came here, the temptation of seeing Yuuka overwhelming my morals.

_I'm not running away from hardship, I'm only… visiting Yuuka since she's close. Yup, totally a-okay! There's nothing wrong with visiting someone while you're in the same area. Besides, it's not like I'm ignoring everyone else's problems, I'm just postponing them until later… I promise!_

As I tried convincing myself it was alright to do such a thing, I realized I could have easily flown to cover more ground. I laughed embarrassedly, my habits from being powerless temporarily to blame for my walking preference. I kicked off from the ground and lifted myself up in the air until I could get a good view over a large area. In the distance, I could make out some kind of manor among the flowers. It definitely stood out, since there were no other buildings in the garden.

'_Is that where Yuuka lives?'_ was my first thought, even though I had no proof it was her living area. Still, it was a good place to start looking, as there were no other landmarks aside from the odd picket sign here and there along the path. I descended slowly as I approached the structure and could see flowers growing from around and inside the manor, giving me a stronger impression that Yuuka lived here. It was quite impressive, how the manor seemed to be one with nature, not to mention the fact that it didn't seem like the earth and plant life around it was damaged for the sake of building it. If Yuuka _**didn't**_ live here, then I would be surprised.

I hovered around to the entrance, a sizable door awaiting me. It looked to be made of wood, but I doubted that Yuuka lived in a place that used dead plants for its structure (flowers or not). I didn't have to knock on the door, as it swung open in an instant, surprising me.

Yuuka, slightly blushing with her body tense from being nervous and excited (as I learned from her mind), stood in the recently opened entranceway.

"S-so, you came back after all", Yuuka said in an annoyed tone, straightening out her back in an attempt to remain dignified.

I absolutely hated that dishonest greeting. She hid behind her true feelings by acting indifferent, albeit failing at it. I can understand that she wanted to remain strong, but still, I hate dishonesty, especially since it's pointless for others to lie when I know their true emotions. As revenge, I decided to tease Yuuka for a bit.

I frowned as I asked, "Was I not supposed to?"

"Huh?" Yuuka gave me a look of confusion as her posture became less sturdy.

"Y-you said you wanted me to come back, and yet- and yet you don't seem happy at all! So you do hate me!" I exclaimed, forcing my eyes to become teary.

"No, no, no, I'm happy!" Yuka exclaimed, panicking as she tried to calm me down.

"Liar, you spoke like I was a bother!" I continued, fake tears falling down my cheeks.

"No, I just didn't know how to greet someone, since it's been so long, I swear!" Yuuka lied, unable to admit that she just didn't want to come off as 'weak' anymore.

"…Really?" I asked with wide eyes staring up at her. I was disappointed that she wasn't being honest, but I still wanted to keep my powers hidden; it would be easier to tease her that way.

"Really. I'm really happy to see you again, Ko-Koishi." Yuuka muttered out my name, still unused to calling someone she barely knew by her first name. Her red eyes shifted to the left to avoid looking at me while her mouth pouted in frustration underneath her red cheeks. She didn't want to show weakness, but she gave up when she saw how upset I became at her act.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you again, Yuuka." I said wiping away the tears off my face and giving her the brightest smile I could. Her eyes glanced back at my face, then looked away the next second, with the only change being how her cheeks became redder.

_Oh Yuuka, you're so cute, thinking you can hide how much you like me. I bet you even wondered why you liked girls all of a sudden as well, but don't worry! I'm sure everything will feel juuuust right when I'm done with you~_

I gasped in realization that I was slipping back into my old character and quickly turned my back on Yuuka. I slapped both of my cheeks in concentration, trying to keep the perversion out of my head. _But wait, wasn't the entire reason I came here perverted in nature?_ I looked back at Yuuka, too busy looking at me with confusion to notice how I looked at her massive breasts; her clothes outlining the round shape and volume, a smile creeping along my face in desire.

"Koishi?" Yuuka asked, starting to get concerned.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I said, looking back up at her face as I approached her slowly.

"Wha- Th-thank you…" Yuuka mumbled, flustered over the sudden complement.

"Ah, I'm having a hard time holding back." I said aloud, my face getting closer to Yuuka's increasingly panicking face.

"C-come on in!" Yuuka said, retreating into the manor to escape my advance. I could hear her inner mind going wild with different thoughts; _Why do I feel this way for another girl? Why do I want her to touch me? Did she mean what I thought she meant when she said, "…holding back"? Does that mean she wants to-_

As the thoughts continued getting more chaotic, imaginative images of Yuuka becoming violated by myself ran rampant through her head. This was immediately followed by frustrated thoughts over how she didn't want to be seen as weak, as well as submissive thoughts that wanted to feel good by my hands. I never would have imagined making her like me would have this much of an effect on her attitude, but I knew that my control over minds was absolute. She probably hasn't shown any weakness to anyone before, so this new experience must have threw her personality through a loop.

"Pardon the intrusion" I spoke as I entered the manor. It wasn't as big as the scarlet devil mansion, but it obviously didn't have to be, since only one person lived here. I took note of the black and white marble floors and the staircase with a seemingly wooden railing- which reminds me.

"Isn't that made of wood?" I asked, pointing to the staircase handle.

"Hmm? Ah, yes it is." Yuuka responded, snapping out of her delightfully, paranoid fantasies.

"I never took you as the kind to use things that were once living plants as components of a building."

"…If they die, would you just leave them be?" Yuuka asked, suddenly serious.

"The plants?" I asked. Yuuka nodded as I thought about it; I seriously wanted to give an answer that came from me, not from deciding what Yuuka would like to hear the most, so I didn't read her mind for help.

"I don't want to be offensive, but if a plant died, I wouldn't know what to do with them." I answered, careful not to refer to the plants as things.

"Would you just leave them be?" Yuuka asked again.

"I would feel bad for them, but I guess I wouldn't do anything."

"Do you have a sibling?"

"…Yes, an older sister."

"Would you feel bad for her, but not do anything if she died?"

…_I see. I'm not sure what this has to do with her using wood in the structure of her home, but treating plants on the same level (or higher) as people is something that's important to her. In that case-_

"I know what nee-san would want if she died, so I can't say I wouldn't do anything. I don't know what the plant would want after they died, however." I answered.

Yuuka frowned slightly, but I could hear some relief in her thoughts, which I began reading again. She was slightly disappointed with my answer, but understood my reasoning.

"People say death is meaningless, but that's not always the case. Humans constantly kill livestock for food so they can live, meaning the deaths of those livestock automatically have meaning. Trees are killed for lumber, which is used for buildings, making their death have meaning. Our world is surrounded in more death than anyone actually realizes, but the justification blinds them from the truth." Yuuka explained, running her hand along the wooden rail.

"The circle of life." I stated.

"That's right, the circle of life. We all have to live by those rules in order to live, but it's up to us to make those deaths have meaning. If someone dies for no reason, or their corpse isn't used for others to live, then their deaths were meaningless…" Yuuka trailed off, thinking about the sunflowers I trampled on.

"Did those sunflowers deaths… have any meaning?" I asked cautiously.

"Only a few seeds remained from their bodies, the rest were beyond saving. Even after all these years, I cannot bring the dead back to life." Yuuka quietly spoke, gripping her left arm.

"Yuuka-", I started.

"Don't. I've already come to terms with the limits of my powers as a flower Yōkai, that's why I've increased my power as a Yōkai in general, so that I may protect my children. It simply means I wasn't strong enough to protect them."

"It's not about your power; it's about what I did."

Yuuka turned around and walked right up to me. Even as I knew what she was thinking, she still surprised me by placing her hands on my shoulders and staring at me with her red eyes.

"I bear no hostility towards the Koishi in front of me now, so please stop feeling guilty for it." Yuuka said wholeheartedly.

I knew that I was a different person now, but I still felt guilty, as I had been lying to Yuuka about not remembering. As I was thinking this, I could see Yuuka's face go beet red as she quickly separated herself from me, realizing how close she was getting. She was starting to lean in towards me before she pulled away, unconsciously wanting to feel me. I forgot my guilt as I started giggling, thinking about how Yuuka in love was quite shy.

"Why's you're face so red, hmm?" I said, tip-toeing towards her.

"No reason." Yuuka lied, backing up the stairs. I followed her up as she used the railing to guide her steps, then I thought of a new idea to tease her.

"Oh my, are you leading me up to the bedroom?" I spoke, bowing my head forward as I looked up with suggestive eyes. Yuuka stopped dead in her tracks and, wide-eyed, realized she _**was**_ heading in the direction of the bedroom. I smirked at my spot-on guess, moving closer to Yuuka so she would start moving in the direction of the bedroom again. Still hearing her thoughts allowed me to avoid being surprised, as she didn't move even when there were inches between us.

"Do you enjoy taunting me?" Yuuka asked, puffing her chest out with resolve as she stood her ground. She thought; _I doubt she likes me, so she probably just enjoys seeing my reactions. It's silly to think that she desires me-_

Before her thoughts could continue, I took action and proved her wrong. I stole her lips with my own, stopping Yuuka's thoughts dead in her tracks. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I pushed her down onto the stairs, pressing my body against hers so as to feel her warmth. When I parted my lips from hers, I could see a baffled expression on Yuuka's face as she tried to process what just happened.

"Wha- ah- wh- k-kissed, you kissed me!" Yuuka stammered out, steam emanating from her forehead.

"Should I do it again?" I asked, moving my face closer to hers.

_Yes!_ "No!", Yuuka yelled, contradicting her thoughts.

"But you had this expression like you wanted to kiss…"

"What kind of expression is that?!"

"It's like this-" I said, staring straight into Yuuka's eyes with desire, my mouth hanging slightly open as I exhaled hot breath near Yuuka's mouth.

Yuuka's body shivered as my breath came in contact and her eyelids fluttered, unable to keep eye contact with me as her body slowly lost its guard unconsciously. Even if she denied it, her body most certainly knew what she wanted.

"B-but we're both women and we've only just met and… I'm really, _really_ not used to this sort of thing." Yuuka spoke, desperate to find an excuse as to getting out of her current predicament. I caressed the side of her head with my left hand so as to calm Yuuka, who held her breath as though she were terrified.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, still stroking the side of her head.

Yuuka remained quiet after I asked that, trying to think calmly inside her mind; _Oh, my hearts beating way too fast. Koishi, you're too close to my face, please stop staring at me with those eyes. It's getting harder to think when you're so close to me, so please move away. I can't move… and my body feels strange… and you're too beautiful. I hate this- being seen like this, being put in such a vulnerable state. Even though we're both women… even though I should hate you… my heart aches._

I quietly listened to Yuuka's inner voice, studying her face as she continued to lessen her guard towards me. My hand appeared to be relaxing her body subconsciously, her legs slowly moving apart from each other, and her shoulders losing all tension. I could see her red eyes shimmer with curiosity, tempted to find out what would happen if this situation were to continue.

"Yuuka, I'm sorry for being impulsive, but ever since we've met, I can't stop thinking about you. I wouldn't have even considered seducing you if I weren't confident you didn't want this too… am I wrong?" I asked.

"No, you're not wrong, I just feel confused and frustrated. I'm not… I'm not weak. This, right now, isn't me." Yuuka finally spoke, unable to admit her desires.

"…Liar."

Before Yuuka could react, I kissed her again, this time including my tongue. A muffled noise of complaint rose from out of her throat as she tried resisting my sudden assault, but it was drowned out by the lovely sounds of the kiss. My tongue found Yuuka's and quickly surrounded it, searching for ways to make her aroused. I sucked on it as I pushed my mouth forward even more, pressing into Yuuka's wet, warmth even more. My efforts were greeted with the muffled complaints becoming muffled moans, her left hand helping my head's attempts to move closer.

I took the liberty of feeling out Yuuka's curvy ass with my right hand while I continued making out with her; she was completely into it despite her earlier resistance. Her kiss lacked strength, however, as though she were too timid to kiss me back. I pulled my lips away from hers to see a teary-eyed face staring back at me.

"I can't." Yuuka murmured in the midst of her harsh breath.

"But you were enjoying it." I stated.

Yuuka looked away from me, taking my hand off her ass as she stood up. She started walking back down the stairs when I grabbed her hand.

"Don't run away." I said.

"I'm not." Yuuka said, her pride forbidding her from admitting she was.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"That's not it, I'm just not acting like myself."

"That's a lie."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Yuuka asked, a tinge of anger in her voice.

I paused, wondering what I should say to convince her that it wasn't a bad thing, to have sex. All I did was make her attracted to me, so the way she acted was all her doing. She wanted to do this, but the moment she gives in, she's allowing herself to become vulnerable. That was something completely unthinkable to Yuuka, who had shut her heart off to everyone around her.

"I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met, but everyone desires companionship." I said after I considered Yuuka's feelings.

"Not me." Yuuka said, strongly denying it.

"Then why am I here?"

Yuuka was the one who invited me here in the first place; someone who didn't want anyone around her wouldn't have done that.

"Because you wouldn't stop bugging me about how you wanted to make it up to me, so I just humored you." Yuuka said, lying coldly.

I clenched onto Yuuka's hand tightly as I stood up and turned her around.

"Don't you dare kiss-" Yuuka started.

"If that's the case, I'll leave." I said, clenching even harder onto Yuuka's hand; if I hadn't done so, I might have slapped her across the face for telling such a stupid lie. I couldn't hold back the frustrated look on my face however, on display for Yuuka to see. She looked concerned for a slight second, but masked it with a condescending expression.

"About time." Yuuka spoke with such straight-faced scorn that it broke something inside of me. I could no longer hold back my anger as I whacked her in the face with my right fist, causing her to fall on her ass in the landing of the stairs. I flew to the front door with haste and, looking back at the stunned Yuuka, I screamed at her the first things that came to mind;

"Weakling! Coward! Idiot virgin!"

I took off out of the manor, tears of frustration escaping my face as I soared over the garden of the sun.

"Lying jerk!" I yelled at the sun, my tantrum continuing.

I continued yelling childish insults at the sky until I finally ran out of breath and landed onto the ground. After taking a few deep breaths to regain my oxygen, something finally donned on me;

_Did I __**really **__just call her an idiot virgin?_

* * *

><p>"Weakling! Coward! Idiot virgin!" Koishi yelled at me, tears forming in her eyes.<p>

I couldn't even move as I watched her fly away, unable to understand what just happened, despite the throbbing pain in my head telling me I had been punched. When I finally grasped the entirety of what had happened, I laid my back on the marbled floor of the stairs clearing.

_Idiot virgin? Who calls someone that?_

I rubbed my forehead with a heavy sigh, regret rooting itself deep inside my gut.

_She was crying, and she even got angry to the point where she hit me... Still, at least I won't see her anymore. I'm not weak… I'm strong. I don't need anyone by my side._

I clenched my chest as hard as I could, so as to silence the pain in my heart. That, too, was a sign of weakness. Every time I thought about Koishi, my heart kept trying to leap out of my chest and my hands kept touching places I had never touched before.

…Even if I didn't want to admit it, it was terrifying. I've never let anyone become close to me and yet, when it came to Koishi, I was almost comfortable with having her so near. No, it was more like I wanted her by my side. This, without a doubt, must be love; something which I never expected to experience in my life. Not to mention the fact that I felt it because of another woman, the one who I swore to destroy a long time ago.

I absolutely hated it. My mind becomes foggy and my body gets weak whenever I see her look into my eyes, whenever I feel her breath brush against my skin, whenever she teases me… Such a pointless nuisance, love is.

_I have no use for such a feeling, nor do I want anyone near me._

My body disagreed, longing for the touch and affection of the person I just drove off. I slammed my fist into the marble floor in frustration, making a hole in the staircase landing as I laughed in denial.

"What the fuck kind of situation is this, coming straight from those stupid books?" I asked, trying to make a joke of what was happening.

It's not like I was completely uninterested in romance for my entire life, there were times when I wondered what the fuss was about. I took a couple books as a reference, but the characters were all laughably idiotic, making incomprehensible decisions when there was always a better solution to their problems. I almost felt bad for making fun of them, since I now knew why they had trouble figuring things out; love makes everyone complete idiots.

That's why I hope Koishi never returns, because I'm scared of what I'll become.

"…Dammit."

Looking down at the broken floor, I saw the floor stained with something that wasn't there before. Taking a moment to study it, I immediately knew what it was as another wet drop landed on the floor from my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, I most certainly called her an idiot virgin. It wasn't my fault, though; she just mad me really mad! I can't help it if I didn't have the best insults in my head at the time. That being said, I'm not finished here. Yuuka's dishonesty ends today, and I'm going to make her accept that she wants to be fucked with by me!<em>

…_Wait, I mean I'm going to make her accept her feelings. Yup, that was what I wanted to say._

I took off back towards the manor almost as quickly as I escaped it, and burst through the still open front door.

"Yuuka!" I yelled out, causing her to jump. I then noticed that she was kneeling on the ground and tilted my head in confusion.

"Are you feeling sick?" I asked.

"What's with that evaluation!? You're the one who punched me down the stairs!" Yuuka retorted, wiping her eyes with her left sleeve.

"Ah, that's right!" I exclaimed, putting my fist in my hand.

"Are you a boke, or just an idiot!?" Yuuka yelled at me, standing up.*

"I'm not here for a manzai." I said, walking towards Yuuka.**

"Go away!"

"I will-"

Yuuka's stared in confusion, wondering what I could have possibly been thinking, returning only to do nothing and leave. That's when I spoke the words that made her wide-eyed in surprise;

"I will, if you beat me in danmaku."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>References;<strong>_

*; Boke refers to the 'funny man' in manzai sketches. The way Koishi acted was befitting of a boke messing with a tsukkomi, a 'straight man' (which would be Yuuka in this case)

**; A manzai is a form of comedy in Japanese culture that involves a series of fast-paced jokes between a boke (funny man) and a tsukkomi (straight man). The boke makes mistaken assumptions or simply messes with the tsukkomi, who's role is to correct the boke's mistakes and generally take things seriously.


End file.
